Destinies Intertwined
by Strained Blue
Summary: ::COMPLETED::A small girl meets a mysterious boy one day in the market. A few years later, they meet up again. Mysterious prophecies of a princess unfold when Li meets this unknown emerald-eyed girl. Sakura/Li
1. New Friends

Destinies Intertwined Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com Sunday, December 2, 2001  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters they are owned by CLAMP and Kodansha except: + Lady Jannelle + Tanashi: but it's Aiden's father + Princess Michelle + Queen Isabelle + Hikari Avalon I do not know Li's mother's name or his father's name so I will use: + King Li Sai Syaoron + Queen Shu Lien  
  
+ Li Yolei- grandmother of Meilin + Shu Li- grandmother of Li + And the other people who are not of that much importance, except the little girl at the very end, whose name is not mentioned, but name is Heather.  
  
I use the English names. Here are the Japanese translations: Nikki: Naoko Rita: Rika Chelsea: Chiharu Tori: Touya Li Showron (use: Syaoron): Syaoron Li Meilin: Meiling Madison: Tomoyo Samantha: Sonomi Natasha: Nadeshiko Aiden: Fujitaka ~*~ Means change of setting () Author's notes * * Person's thoughts  
  
MINI NOTE:  
  
Cherry: Hi, I'm CherryBlossomBB, but call me Cherry for short, I hate having to write that all out. You can email me at CherryBlossomz12@aol.com for any questions, comments, info or advice on this story, though, I've already completed it. It's 37 pages long. I love to write stories, I love CCS, I love anime, I love SM, I love the internet, all I hate is my stupid printer which takes SO long to print things!  
  
Li (comes up to Cherry): Nobody cares who you are or any of this, all they care about is the story, so let them read!  
  
Sakura: Be quiet, Li, Cherry wants to talk a little, and plus she gives you a great description!  
  
(Li blushes and walks off) Sakura: Why is he so red? Is he sick?  
  
Cherry (sighs): Oh, well, let the story begin....  
  
****************************** SUB HEADING: New Friends ******************************  
  
A little girl was walking down the dusty road, basket in hand; her short auburn hair shone in the sunlight. Her joyous green eyes twinkled with kindness. She looked about the age of 5, thin and short. In her shabby outfit, she only seemed as if she were playing a game. Though she walked on with pride written all over her face.  
  
The midday sun glowed on her pale skin. The lush green grass blew around her as she walked forth.  
  
People ignored her as she reached the marketplace, she walked around, gazing at the stalls filled with food she couldn't afford. Her expression saddened, as she saw nobody paying any attention. She looked around for the stall that Tori had been talking about, with herbs and medicines. She was pushed around through the busy marketplace.  
  
Suddenly, the girl heard yelling all over the marketplace. She was shoved around roughly.  
  
She looked around, and then she saw it. About a dozen or so guards from the Royal Palace came rushing through the bazaar. They headed her way and people around her moved out of the way, leaving her stranded alone.  
  
"Move it girl!" the lead guard yelled. The girl was pushed into a pile of mud. Her basket was destroyed, her copper coins scattered. Older boys greedily stole them off the ground.  
  
Tears formed in her emerald eyes, her hands tightened on the locket around her thin neck. She backed away, pain aching at her wrist, which she landed on. She sat in an alley holding her wrist.  
  
"I'm so clumsy," the girl whispered. "I should be more careful. I'm so stupid." Salty tears fell from her eyes. "I'm just a stupid worthless girl. Sakura Avalon, you're going to let down you're big brother!" The girl, Sakura scolded herself.  
  
"Hello, miss," a voice whispered. Sakura lifted her dirty tear streaked face. She looked up and saw a boy her age. He had intense amber eyes and tousled brown hair. He had on clean (and I mean really clean) clothes. From the way he stood up, straight and proper, he seemed to be really rich. Sakura turned pink with embarrassment; she was dirty while he was shipshape.  
  
"I'm truly sorry. Did I offend you?" the boy asked. She was surprised at his refined manner.  
  
"No," Sakura muttered. She rubbed her wrist, which was turning an eye rolling purple.  
  
"Did you land on your wrist?" the boy asked. Sakura nodded dumbly.  
  
"Those guards can be so nefarious. Here let me look at your wrist," the boy said as he walked near her. He touched her wrist ever so gentle. He pulled out a handkerchief- silver lined with green and gold and a beautiful "L" was stitched ever so elegantly-and wrapped it firmly but tight around her wrist to keep the bone from moving and paining her.  
  
"There all better," the boy told her. Sakura looked at him gratefully.  
  
"May I ask, what is your name?" the boy asked, after a moment of silence.  
  
Sakura looked at him. His amber eyes looked at her softly. "Sakura," she said simply.  
  
"That's a pretty name. It means 'cherry blossom' right?" the sophisticated boy said. Sakura nodded as she blushed.  
  
"What's yours?" Sakura asked.  
  
The boy looked sad. "I can't say."  
  
Sakura nodded understandingly. "That's okay."  
  
"So, why are you out here?" the boy asked.  
  
"I was supposed to go get some medicine and food. My mom died about 7 months ago, my dad's sick with the flu and my brother has to run the shop so we can raise money to help my dad's health," Sakura said as her voice broke. Tears formed once more.  
  
"Don't cry. My mom died; she died when I was born. See I'm the fifth in my family after 4 girls," the boy said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Another moment of awkward silence between the two 5 year olds passed.  
  
"You want to be my friend?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure," the boy replied.  
  
"How old are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"5."  
  
"Same here," Sakura giggled. She smiled at him.  
  
Sakura looked up at the sky. It was getting dark.  
  
"I better get going and find the medicine," Sakura whispered as she stood up. The boy looked at her.  
  
*She's so thin and frail. But she has a strong heart and she's so beautiful* the boy thought. The setting sun's rays fell on the girl, Sakura, her appearance looked as if she were an angel. *She needs my money, more than I do. And I want her to remember me by. She's probably the only friend I'll make outside the castle.* The boy silently slipped a necklace into the pouch in his hand.  
  
"Oh, dear. I've dropped all my coins, I've none to get medicine for my father," Sakura gasped.  
  
**************************** Who is this mystery boy? Why is he so helpful to Sakura, is a foe or a friend? Bet you know who it is!!!!!!!! Hehe, of course you do, you're smart, duh! Amber eyes, dark hair, *sigh*.  
  
Preview of next chapter: (sub-title) GRANDFATHER?  
  
"Sakura, it's no use. I'm not going to make it," Tanashi sighed sadly. Sakura looked at him confused.  
  
"But Father-" Sakura started.  
  
"I'm not your father," he interrupted. "Tori already knows and always has, you were too young to understand."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
MINI NOTE Cherry: Isn't this great? I totally rule this story, but of course I'm the author! Hahaha!  
  
Li: Yeah, but you don't own CCS, or me!  
  
(Tears form in Cherry's eyes)  
  
Sakura: Be nice, Li, look you're making her cry!  
  
(Li blushes and walks off ^_^) (Cherry smiles and hugs Sakura)  
  
Cherry: Isn't she the cutest???  
  
(Madison walks up) Madison (holds camera): Yup!  
  
(Sakura and Cherry sweat drop ^_^ ')  
  
(Kero flies over) Kero: Why am I not in this story?!?!?!  
  
Cherry: Because I don't want a food crazed person ruining the scenes!  
  
Kero: But I want to be in the story! Wahhh!!!!!!  
  
Cherry: I'll put you in my next story!!!! Here, have 2 cookies.  
  
Kero: Yipee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps off)  
  
Sakura: You shouldn't have done that. Now he's probably going to get Spinner to become crazy!  
  
Cherry: Oh, no!!! ^_^ '  
  
Madison: Let's try to catch him before he does!  
  
(all nod and run after Kero) 


	2. Grandfather

Destinies Intertwined Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com Sunday, December 2, 2001  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters they are owned by CLAMP and Kodansha except: + Lady Jannelle + Tanashi: but it's Aiden's father + Princess Michelle + Queen Isabelle + Hikari Avalon I do not know Li's mother's name or his father's name so I will use: + King Li Sai Syaoron + Queen Shu Lien + Li Yolei- grandmother of Meilin + Shu Li- grandmother of Li + And the other people who are not of that much importance, except the little girl at the very end, whose name is not mentioned, but name is Heather.  
  
I use the English names. Here are the Japanese translations: Nikki: Naoko Rita: Rika Chelsea: Chiharu Tori: Touya Li Showron (use: Syaoron): Syaoron Li Meilin: Meiling Madison: Tomoyo Samantha: Sonomi Natasha: Nadeshiko Aiden: Fujitaka ~*~ Means change of setting () Author's notes * * Person's thoughts  
  
MINI STORY  
  
Cherry: Hello, I'm back again! Time to carry on with my story! You like so far, don't you? Of course you do, that's why you're still reading it! Haha, got you there! I'm not going to say all that junky stuff again-the name translations and the disclaimer- because of course you all know that I don't own it! *boo-hooo*  
  
Sakura: Don't worry, Cherry, you're my friend!  
  
Madison: Yup! We're all your friends!  
  
Kero: I guess I'm your friend, because you gave me 2 cookies! I still have one! Spinner's going to like this treat! (evil grin on his face)  
  
Cherry: Let's get him!  
  
(The three girls run after him)  
  
Kero: Haha! Can't catch me!  
  
************************* SUB HEADING (I'm not going to write that anymore-just take note that this is the subheading in between the long lines of asterisks): GRANDFATHER? *************************  
  
"Here," the boy said. He handed her a green leather pouch bounded with a fine silk rope.  
  
"I can't take your money," Sakura said, pushing away his money.  
  
"Take it. I pray that your father will get better," he said and before Sakura could protest any further, he ran away.  
  
Sakura looked at the retreating figure of the boy. Sakura smiled, her face bright with hope. She walked back to the bazaar, which wasn't so crowded anymore, and to her luck, a stall, with many herbs lay straight ahead of her.  
  
The five-year-old girl ran to the stall and held out one silver coin from the pouch the mysterious boy had given her. The insignia on the pouch seemed familiar; she had seen it before, but where? But at the moment, all that mattered was that she retrieved the medicines for her father.  
  
"A few antibiotics please," Sakura asked in her sweet innocent voice. The lady looked at her kindly.  
  
"Ah, you're the little girl I saw in the alley way today. Are you okay? I was to go after you, but I saw you had a friend," the small red- eyed lady smiled. Her long dark purple hair was put into tight buns on either side of her head.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said blushing.  
  
"You're the one whose mother died quite a while back right? And your father is sick with the fever. Tanashi Avalon," the lady sighed. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Here, tell your father that Lady Jannelle said "hi", okay?" the lady said as she handed Sakura a bag filled with herbs and medicines.  
  
"Yes milady," Sakura giggled. She curtsied innocently and ran off to her cottage outside the city walls.  
  
"That young girl has powerful energy," Lady Jannelle sighed. "I hope she doesn't get involved with the Dark Troops. She's too innocent and too pure of heart to be in that mess. With both her parents dead, her grandfather ill, and only a brother to care for her, she's still tough yet so kind."  
  
~*~  
  
The boy was walking tiredly down the roads to his home *cough* palace.  
  
"Prince Li!" a young female voice yelled. The boy looked up to see another girl his age, green hair in buns on either side of her head.  
  
"Hello, Meilin," the boy, Li, sighed. The girl looked at him worriedly.  
  
"The King has been sending out guards looking all over for you. Where were you?! Don't tell me you were in the marketplace all day!" the girl, Meilin, cried. Li looked at his feet.  
  
"Prince Li! You're not supposed to go running off!" Princess Meilin screamed at him.  
  
"Stop fussing," Prince Li said.  
  
But Princess Meilin wouldn't hear of it. "Don't tell me to stop fussing, Prince Li! I'm your cousin and I've tried so hard to keep you from wandering off. The King, you're father, has had enough of it and now he's confining you to the castle!" Li stared at her.  
  
"And to add to that! You forgot that Princess Madison, from the North was coming today!" Meilin screamed.  
  
Li gasped at that. "Oh no! Not another engagement plan!"  
  
Meilin had to smile at that. "No dummy, it's not an engagement plan. Remember, the King and Princess Madison's mother-Queen Samantha- were good friends back when they were younger."  
  
Li sighed with relief. "Good, cause I won't stand for another snotty girl in curls!"  
  
"Well, don't stand there! Get moving she's already here!" Meilin yelled. She pushed Li into his quarters, where his servants were waiting sternly for him.  
  
Princess Meilin sighed as she straightened her outfit and walked back into the palace.  
  
"Good afternoon to you Princess Madison. I'm sorry, my cousin, Prince Li, was delayed," Princess Meilin apologized. A girl with long, dark, curly hair sat on the floor, her knees tucked under her neatly. Her sapphire eyes glittered with excitement.  
  
"No problem," Princess Madison smiled.  
  
Princess Meilin sighed as the two conversed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was skipping happily down the dust road. She reached the cottage, she her brother, and father lived in. It was white brick with a cozy set of straw nested atop it, shielding off any type of weather.  
  
"Tori! I'm home!" Sakura yelled. She raced through the door holding the bag of herbs.  
  
Her brother Tori, 12 years old, stood pale faced. His dark brown hair and brown eyes were full of worry. "Why'd you take so long?"  
  
Sakura ignored him and walked into their father's room.  
  
Sakura pulled out the medicines and began making a poultice out of it.  
  
"Here you go Father," Sakura smiled. Her father seemed terribly old for his age.  
  
"Lady Jannelle said hi," Sakura said simply. Her father had creamy white hair and a wrinkled face.  
  
"Lady Jannelle?" her father, Tanashi, asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Sakura, it's no use. I'm not going to make it," Tanashi sighed sadly. Sakura looked at him confused.  
  
"But Father-" Sakura started.  
  
"I'm not your father," he interrupted. "Tori already knows and always has, you were too young to understand."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Your mother was my daughter-in-law. Your real father, Aiden, my son, died when you were only a child. He died by the evil hand of the Black Troops. When he died, you were about 2 months old; your mother came to my doorstep and pleaded for a place to stay. And ever since you were a child, you called my Father. But you're only my grandchild. And after your mother died of the fever, I took it as my responsibility to raise you as one of my own. You're mother was a fine young lady, refined, polite and proud. She didn't care about Aiden's rank, she loved him so. Natasha Amamiya," Tanashi explained. Sakura stared at him blankly.  
  
"I know you're only 5 years, but you must know this before I pass in this hour," Tanashi sighed. He began to cough fitfully.  
  
"No," Sakura muttered as she held her grandfather's head in her tiny hands. He touched the handkerchief, the mysterious boy had given her. He un raveled the handkerchief and placed it in his dark, black cloak pocket.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love, I'm too old. Please take care and follow your heart," Tanashi said with his last breath. His eyelids closed slowly, his face pale, yet he looked at peace.  
  
Sakura wept heavily until she fell asleep.  
  
Tori came into the room tired and sad. He carried Sakura into her own room and laid her on her bed, covering her with a rough and thin blanket.  
  
"Good night, Princess," Tori whispered. He placed a sheet over Tanashi's head and said a silent prayer.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was hard, Sakura found out that they couldn't hold a proper funeral for their grandfather, but one of their grandfather's friends was a carpenter, so he built a coffin for their dear grandfather.  
  
"And we gather here today, to help lay down, one of our dear friends. Tanashi Avalon, he died of old age-93 years to be precise." the preacher droned on. Sakura stood still, her face pale and thin from not eating properly. The whole city was there, even the King, but Sakura wasn't at all happy. She stared off at the coffin, at her dear grandfather's body. People paid their respects to her and Tori and said how Tanashi was a good man.  
  
Even the King came up to them. "I'm sorry about your dear grandfather. I hear he was a great person."  
  
*The same thing over and over. Why can't they see how much this hurts?!* Sakura thought harshly. She looked down at her bare feet, caked with mud. Her pale and dirty pink dress was in tears.  
  
"Excuse me, your Majesty," Sakura whispered. She curtsied abruptly and ran off. Tears blinded her vision as she ran.  
  
"Sakura!" she heard Tori yell.  
  
Sakura wouldn't listen, she ran into the forest. Running and running, she wouldn't stop. After a while, she began to tire, she looked up and saw she was in a place she had never gone to before, but yet it felt so familiar. She looked at the clear running water ahead of her. It was such a beautiful and serene place.  
  
Sakura dangled her feet in the water and cried. Her grandfather would have liked to see this place. Her feet were clean now from all the dirt. Sakura jumped into the water, letting the soft current swirl around her. She dipped her head under, her dirty auburn hair came to a clear golden- brown color. Her face unsoiled, her hands wet with the clear water. She took a sip from it, the water was cool and refreshing, better than anything she ever tasted, she waded back to the edge of land, and climbed out.  
  
The sun was out and hot so she lay on the green grass to dry off. She rested there a while. She felt something bulging in her pocket from yesterday. She felt inside it and pulled out the pouch with the coins the boy had given her. She looked closely inside and she pulled something, smooth and cold, from the bottom. Sakura retrieved a necklace with a very intricate designed trinkets. The three charms connected in a triangular arrangement.  
  
It was a sun, star, and crescent moon-the star was a golden color; the sun, a fiery orange hue, and the moon, a silvery white- and in the middle of the three, was a small pink heart. She stared at it, when suddenly she received a abrupt flashback.  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Li stood on the open hill gazing around at his surroundings. He had never been outside the city walls. Or at a funeral. His father wanted to attend a funeral to show that he really cared for the citizens in his city-though he did- he really wanted to show it. Li didn't feel like attending something so sad-especially if it were out here where the air was brisk and clean. A thick forest stood to his left. The city to his right.  
  
Li looked up at the sky, he stared at the fluffy white clouds and cerulean-colored sky. The sun shone like a jewel in the sky.  
  
"Prince Li, you must pay your respects to the family," Princess Meilin scolded. She pulled on his arm and dragged him down the hill.  
  
"Why must you be so happy when something so sad happened? I heard that the family now only consists of one brother and one sister and that they are orphans! How sad!" Princess Meilin cried. The two five year olds met up with Princess Madison.  
  
"You know, there's another princess here today, your Highness. Her name is Princess Michelle," Princess Madison informed them after a graceful curtsy.  
  
"Really?" Princess Meilin asked.  
  
Princess Madison nodded. "She's our age and she has this long silky teal hair which is in spirals and she uses these two maroon pins to hold them up! She's really pretty!"  
  
"I guess you have another caller," Princess Meilin giggled at Li. Li groaned as he was dragged down the hillside.  
  
Li saw a tall young boy, the age of 12, conversing with his father.  
  
"Ah. Here's my son," the King said. Li bowed sophisticatedly to the young man. "Prince Li. This is my niece, Princess Meilin. And another young lady, Princess Madison."  
  
"Your Majesty, Maladies," Tori said bowing back, a little non- elegantly. He then turned back to the King. "I'm sorry, my sister has run out on you, your Highness. She's upset because she was the last one to talk to my grandfather and she must feel dreadfully," Tori apologized.  
  
"Oh, poor dear," Princess Meilin sighed sadly. Tori nodded. Then suddenly, another young princess appeared. She wore a red silk dress, with many gold trimmings around the hem of her dress.  
  
"Ah. This is Princess Michelle," the King introduced. Princess Michelle smartly curtsied. She had dark green highlights and curly teal hair and icy turquoise eyes, she wore maroon jewels in her hair, and had maroon earrings, and necklace.  
  
"Milady," Tori sighed, getting annoyed with having to bow a lot. He bowed snappily to the young girl.  
  
"We are very truly sorry about your dear grandfather," Princess Meilin spoke in her small voice.  
  
Tori smiled at her. "I know you are. But we must not dwell on the past," he sighed.  
  
"I must go now, young man, for my duty as King awaits me. Here you are lad," the King said handing him a parcel. Tori bowed gratefully as the King walked away, Princess Michelle at his heels. He was left with the three young children.  
  
"Is it true that you are now orphans?" Meilin piped up.  
  
Tori looked at her sadly then nodded. Li elbowed her. "Please forgive her for being so rude."  
  
"'Tis okay. We always have been orphans. But now, we have no family, but I still am able to run my grandfather's business," Tori sighed. "You best get going, before His Majesty notices you are missing."  
  
Meilin giggled. "Prince Li is always running off!" Tori smirked at the young prince who began to blush.  
  
"I will give your respects to my sister," Tori said. The three royal children smiled and ran off.  
  
Tori opened the package and saw many coins of gold. He wrapped the parcel back up and stuffed it in his pocket. He sighed solemnly as he stared at his grandfather's head marker.  
  
"Goodbye, Grandfather," Tori whispered. He walked back to the little cottage on the hill.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura's eyes were closed as she had the flashback.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sakura was but a baby at the time. Her mother, a fine young lady, refined and beautiful, was running with Sakura in her arms, Tori running at her side. A tall man ran alongside them. He picked up Tori abruptly, who was 7 at the time, in his arms and ran beside Sakura's mother- Natasha Amamiya. Aiden Avalon stopped Natasha abruptly and forced her to hide in the base of a tree trunk inside the forest. They had come to that same place-clear running water. Lush green grass. Tall oaks.  
  
"Hide, my love," Aiden ordered. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he left them. A horde of men stood on one side of the water, with a lady dressed in black, riding a black horse leading them.  
  
"You! Aiden Avalon! You shall die for slaughtering my husband, Rikoto!" the lady yelled.  
  
"He deserved to die, for he spied on the King and betrayed his Majesty!" Aiden snapped.  
  
"You shall die!" the lady yelled. The horde of men had Aiden surrounded .  
  
Natasha could only cover the eyes of her young ones, as Aiden fell to the ground, limp and wheezing, until his breath stopped abruptly. Natasha stiffled a gasp.  
  
"Come now. Black Troops, move out!" the lady yelled.  
  
"Yes, o mighty Isabelle!" the troops replied.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Sakura was panting heavily at the sudden scene she had witnessed. She looked a the mysterious ornament. She dug a small hole with her tiny hands in the ground beside the clear water. She dropped the pouch and necklace, then covered it up. She shook her head, it was all a mere dream. For it was dark and she was just hallucinating-or was she?  
  
Sakura scrambled to her feet and took off, back towards the cottage. She ran into a twisted tree, with an abnormal shape. She shook her head, frightened. She hurried off, her brother must be worried.  
  
==============11 YEARS LATER==============  
  
Eleven years have passed and Sakura has grown into a lovely young woman, the age of 16. Her short reddish-brown hair is as smooth as silk freshly woven from a silkworm. Her emerald eyes dazzle with curiosity, friendship, and all her other good qualities. Her waist slim, as is her long legs and arms.  
  
Sakura harmonic sweet voice rang out clearly as she sang down the dusty road. She was on the familiar errand to go fetch some groceries. She only went out once every two weeks, to save on money.  
  
"La di da da," Sakura hummed as she reached the city walls.  
  
"Hello, my dear," a hoarse voice whispered. Sakura spun to look around, she saw nobody even looking at her. Thinking it was her imagination, she carried on.  
  
********************** There's that 11 years later part, now the fun begins!!!!! Haha! How do you like it now? Is it good, bad, stupid? Please tell me! I already told you my email name, so I'm not writing it again! And no, just because the date stays the same, does not mean I wrote it all in one day! I finished it on December 24, 2001. Took me pretty long to type all this.  
  
Preview of next chapter: ANONYMOUS REUNIONS  
  
She began to hum a silly ditty she recalled as she walked, when she bumped into someone. She dropped her basket carelessly. "Oh, I'm sorry," the person apologized. Sakura looked up to a pair of yellowish-brown eyes. "No, it's my fault, I think I'd know by now, to pay attention to where I'm standing," Sakura giggled.  
  
MINI NOTE Cherry: I love the next part, because it gets all suspense like!  
  
Sakura: I like my part so far!  
  
Madison: I love taping this part so far, but it stinks because Sakura's not a princess, yet, and I can't make beautiful clothes for her!  
  
Cherry: Madison, you can't give away the ending yet! And plus, you don't make clothes, you're a princess, you make tapestries and such!  
  
(Madison sighs sadly) Cherry: But I'll make sure, you get your clothes- making business for Sakura right away on my next story!  
  
(Madison smiles, stars in her eyes) Madison: yipee!!!!  
  
Sakura: Why did you do that?!  
  
Cherry: Because she's your best friend!  
  
(Sakura sighs) (Spinner flies up) Spinner: How come I'm not in the story? Neither is Eli or Ruby!  
  
Cherry: Because you're not, and I didn't know how to fit you in!  
  
Spinner: Now where's Keroberos? He asked for me to come today.  
  
(Cherry's, Madison's, and Sakura's eyes get all big) Cherry: Why don't you stay with us for awhile?  
  
Madison: You don't want to be near Keroberos, for now.  
  
Sakura: Yeah, stay with us. Believe us, it'll be for your own good.  
  
(Spinner sighs) 


	3. Anonymous Reunions

Destinies Intertwined Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com Sunday, December 2, 2001 *** DISCLAIMER: I don't own the story of CCS or its characters. *boo-hooo*  
  
MINI NOTE Cherry (whispers) (wearing an army uniform with skirt): Any sign of Kero?  
  
Sakura (wearing an army uniform and skirt): None that I can find.  
  
Madison (wearing similar outfit): None reporting here, Cherry.  
  
Cherry: Good, then we can continue on our story!  
  
(Spinner muffled with gag) Spinner: mmfffmffmfff  
  
********************** Anonymous Reunions **********************  
  
She finished buying the milk, eggs, cabbage, and rice. She leafed through the other stalls in the bazaar, when she heard the coarse voice whisper once more. Sakura twisted around to find the owner of the rough voice. She stood still just for one time-stopping moment, when she met the eyes of an aged woman. The lady's icy turquoise eyes were transfixed on her, staring intently.  
  
Sakura felt drawn to her, she dropped her basket of groceries and began to walk toward the mysterious lady, unaware of the screams and stampeding soldiers. A burly guard ran straight into her.  
  
"Watch where you're going Commoner!" the guard snapped. Sakura snapped out of her trance as she sat on the ground. The guard pushed her down roughly and continued on his way, calling out quick orders.  
  
A person tapped her shoulder lightly. Sakura turned back to see the elderly lady from 11 years ago.  
  
"Lady Jannelle!" Sakura cried as she hugged the aged lady, wrinkled and petite.  
  
"Hello there little girl, or should I say young lady," Lady Jannelle smiled softly. She handed her Sakura's basket. "You dropped this."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Sakura said sheepishly. She paused before she continued. "Did you see the lady over there? She was real old and had these icy turquoise eyes."  
  
Lady Jannelle seemed to stiffen a little. "I'm sorry, my eyes aren't what they used to be," Lady Jannelle uttered. Her face suddenly changed from the hard expression to a light and happy one. "So how are you? My, you have grown into such a lovely princess- I mean lady." She chuckled.  
  
Her wise red eyes were kind and gentle. She smiled sincerely at Sakura, and Sakura felt indescribable feeling of tranquility, when she looked into those deep red eyes. The wrinkled face smiled softly at Sakura, verifying that the ancient lady was still such a energetic and buoyant like a young girl.  
  
Sakura blushed at the comment. "I'm not pretty. You should see the other people around here. I'm horrendous compared to them."  
  
"My heavens, child! You have true beauty on your outside as is within you! All those other girls," Lady Jannelle said with disgust, "are snotty, ill-bred, and stupid fluff balls!"  
  
"Lady Jannelle!" Sakura gasped.  
  
Lady Jannelle looked at her innocently and shrugged simply. "What? Do you accuse me of telling the truth?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Well, I better go now. Tori'll get worried, like usual."  
  
Lady Jannelle smiled at her. "Go on now young-un." Sakura waved at her as she walked off. Then Jannelle uttered under her breath worriedly, "The Black Troops are looking for her. As long as they do not think she is the One, she'll be safe." Lady Jannelle faded away.  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Li sat in the darkness, covered by a dark cloak. He hid quietly and patiently as the guards passed.  
  
*Poor girl. Wonder if she's alright* Prince Li thought as he watched the girl get pushed away.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. He waited about a half hour, before he opened his eyes once more. *No sign of the guards, guess I might get going now* Prince Li thought exhaustedly.  
  
Li crawled out of the tight alleyway and looked out among the crowded market place.  
  
"Busy as always," Li sighed. "Wonder when the last time I was out." He pondered. He leafed through the stalls, filled with colorful and attractive items. *Li, you wonder too much* he thought amusingly.  
  
A girl walked up to him holding a straw basket. "Sir, would you like to buy one of my flowers? 'Tis peonies," a little girl asked timidly. Li looked at the little girl, reminded suddenly of that other young girl he had met a while back. How long had it been? 9,10 years? 11 probably.  
  
The girl's famished body held the basket full of fresh flowers with both hands.  
  
Li pulled out 3 gold coins. "Here, young miss. For 5 peonies," Li said as he handed her the coins.  
  
"But sir, 'tis too much!" the girl said surprised as she handed him the 5 peonies.  
  
"But you earned it, since your face so pretty and lovely, you deserve the 3 coins!" Li exclaimed.  
  
The little girl blushed. "Thank ye, sir! Many thanks! My family will be mighty pleased!"  
  
The girl ran away happily hugging the basket to her, dropping one peony on her way. Li picked the flower up and smelled it. The flower smelled as if it truly were blessed from the heavens above. He smiled.  
  
"'Tis like a treasure," Li sighed, when he suddenly remembered the trinket he had given to that young little girl. He bumped into a wooden stall, and scratched himself, but he didn't pay mind to it.  
  
He began to walk around once more, aimlessly.  
  
~*~  
  
*Lady Jannelle is so nice* Sakura thought as she walked back to the outskirts of the city.  
  
Knowing already where to dodge and where to go, she looked down at the ground as she walked. She began to hum a silly ditty she recalled as she walked, when she bumped into someone. She dropped her basket carelessly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," the person apologized. Sakura looked up to a pair of yellowish-brown eyes.  
  
"No, it's my fault, I think I'd know by now, to pay attention to where I'm standing," Sakura giggled. She bent down to pick up her things. The other person helped her gather them as well.  
  
"No 'tis all right. You can be on your way now," Sakura laughed. But he wouldn't leave. Together, they both finished putting the groceries in the basket. She noticed that he was wearing many fine clothes under the dark cloak he was wearing. He also held a bouquet of peonies in one arm.  
  
"Are you calling on one of the princesses?" Sakura asked slyly. The young man blushed.  
  
"Not exactly," he replied.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Who are those flowers for? Your fiancée?" The man began to blush once more.  
  
"No, I just bought flowers. No reason," the gentleman said.  
  
Sakura giggled. "No reason?" He shook his head, blushing a deep crimson. His russet-colored hair became even more tousled than it already was.  
  
"Oh, are you hurt?" Sakura asked worriedly, noting his scratched arm.  
  
The man shook his head no. "No 'tis fine. I was careless." But Sakura wouldn't here of it.  
  
She walked over to him and pulled out her handkerchief, laced with pink cherry blossoms and a lovely stitched "S" in a corner. She wound up his wound with the small handkerchief.  
  
"There!" Sakura smiled. She began to giggled at his deep pink face.  
  
She stopped giggling, when some guards came charging through.  
  
"Take this as my apology, milady," the young man said hurriedly. He handed her a peony and ran off.  
  
"Hey you! Girl who always seems to be in the way! Have you seen the prince?" the lead guard, whom Sakura recognized, asked brusquely.  
  
*The prince must really want some freedom. I pity him* Sakura thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Li stood back a little watching the girl. She must have recognized him.  
  
"Oh, no! I shouldn't trust anyone anywhere!" he scolded himself. She pointed the opposite direction and the guards hurriedly ran away. He watched her giggle and walk away, simply.  
  
*She has such a pretty voice and a light spirit* Li thought. He counted his 5 peonies now. He'd give one to Meilin, Madison (yes she's still there), to Meilin's grandmother-Grandmother Li Yolei, Grandmother Shu Li, and keep one for himself. There was no way he was giving one to Princess Michelle, she freaked him out.  
  
He sighed, he better get back to the castle. He'd never be able to get past the city gates with all the ruckus the guards were making.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura smelled the peony and sighed at the wondrous odor.  
  
She walked on to her cottage next door to her brother's and her sister-in-law's house. She set her groceries inside. She went to the back of her own spacious room and pulled out a simple oak-made treasure box, with a strong sturdy lock, that Tori had made her for her 6th birthday, so she could hold her treasures in. (HER GRANDFATHER DIED IN APRIL, A FEW DAYS AFTER HER BIRTHDAY)  
  
She's had this box for 10 years now and it was filled with things. She opened the lid and first placed the peony in and then took out a packet of papers sown together-which she had sown together after her grandfather's death-. Words filled the pages. Words, her emotions, her happiness, her sadness.  
  
She flopped onto her feather mattress and sighed as she began to write under the date: July 30, the last day of the month:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
How are you today? I went to the market again today. I saw Lady Jannelle again. Do you remember when I first time I wrote about her? I was about 5 years old.  
  
Lady Jannelle used to have long dark purple hair, which was put into to buns on both sides of her head. She also has red eyes. But now, she's very old, she still has long hair in buns but they're a dark gray color.  
  
She must be pretty old. But remember, she was the one who gave me the medicines for my grandfather. And the money? It was in a felt green pouch that I received from a young boy-  
  
Sakura stopped abruptly and dropped the diary. *The young boy* she thought. *He gave me the pouch and I bought the medicines. Then the day after Grandfather died....*  
  
************** Could it be that the young boy from 11 years ago and the new young man be one and the same? I bet you know. And whatever happened to that trinket necklace that she had received from him? Let's find out!  
  
Preview of next chapter: PAST TRUTHS  
  
"Where have you been?!" the King roared. Li bowed to the King as Meilin and Madison curtsied.  
  
"Excuse us, my princesses," the King said between clenched teeth.  
  
Meilin and Madison walked away worriedly.  
  
"Come with me Prince," the King said gruffly.  
  
"Yes your Majesty," Li said in an even tone.  
  
MINI NOTE Sakura: Still no sign of Kero.  
  
(Cherry sighs) Cherry: Good.  
  
(insane giggling in the background) (All three girls turn around and see the chair that Spinner was tied in unknotted)  
  
Madison (whispers): Where's Spinner? 


	4. Past Truths

Destinies Intertwined Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com Sunday, December 2, 2001  
  
*** MINI NOTE (Sakura, Cherry, and Madison look around) (Sakura holding staff tightly) (Madison holding camera in one hand and a cage in the other) (Cherry holding net) Cherry: Where is he?  
  
************* Past Truths *************  
  
She sat up on her feather bed abruptly. "Then I ran to a forest over yonder and found the most beautiful place on Earth. I dug a hole in the ground and put the pouch and a small trinket in it!" she suddenly remembered. She looked out her window. It was still daylight.  
  
Sakura changed out of her clothes to a simple white dress with long puffy sleeves. She quickly brushed her hair and put a dark cloak on. Sakura hurried across the hill, saying a quick hello to Tori and Hikari who were on the porch.  
  
"Where are you off to little sister?" Tori teased.  
  
"Hi, Tori, Kari. Can't talk now, must hurry, be back later," Sakura yelled. She ran past them. Tori and Kari looked at each other confused.  
  
"Wonder what's on her mind," Hikari (Kari) said.  
  
~*~  
  
Li made it back to the palace without anyone's noticing. Well, except for Meilin and Madison.  
  
"Where were you?!" Princess Meilin cried as she ran over to him.  
  
"Went exploring," Li grinned. He handed them a peony each. Then Madison and Meilin both slapped him in the back of the head. Meilin wore a red dress with gold trimming and Madison wore a blue dress with purple trimming.  
  
"Ow. What was that for?!" Li asked, rubbing his sore head.  
  
But before Meilin could answer, the King strode towards them, his face all red.  
  
"Where have you been?!" the King roared. Li bowed to the King as Meilin and Madison curtsied.  
  
"Excuse us, my princesses," the King said between clenched teeth.  
  
Meilin and Madison walked away worriedly.  
  
"Come with me Prince," the King said gruffly.  
  
"Yes your Majesty," Li said in an even tone.  
  
The King led them to a dark room, which Li had never been in before. Cobwebs were everywhere. It looked as if it had never been dusted for a long time.  
  
"Where is this place Father?" Li asked.  
  
The King sighed heavily. "Son. I am getting old and I will have to pass my kingdom to you soon, when you wed." Li flinched at the word: wed.  
  
The King smiled. "Your mother wasn't mean to me. Princess Michelle won't be either. She's a gentle person, whom I am trusting to be a good queen."  
  
Li frowned. "Princess Michelle," he muttered.  
  
"Yes, she is your betrothed," the King said. "Li. I know I can trust you with my life. With this kingdom! I know you are having trouble thinking of the future, so you run off, in search of yourself. I, too, was like you. Freedom. Li you will soon have the power to grant freedom!  
  
"This kingdom is a reflection on your actions. The city is in your hands. You must defend it," the King said in a firm and proud voice.  
  
The King put both hands on his son's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "You are the King."  
  
Silence. After a while, Li asked, "Father, where is this place?"  
  
"This-" the King broke off. He regained himself after a moment or two. "This. This is your mother's quarters. It hasn't been touched since she died." A knock on the door interrupted the two.  
  
Princess Michelle's mother, Queen Isabelle, was at the door. "My Lord. We must talk."  
  
"Excuse me. We will finish talking later," the King said as he hurried out of the room.  
  
Li wandered around touching items, like brushes, jewelry, fine antique vases. All this, his mother's. He then came across a journal, the cover was thick oak wood. The pages- the finest- was worn with age. On the cover, gold letters were engraved. Li read it aloud:  
  
"Whose face is concealed by beauty Far prettier than a rose Thou may seem like friends But thou are really foes  
  
Beware thy evil bidding Look away from thy eye For thou can see within your soul And surely thee could die  
  
Throughout the lands of thee kingdom There lies one whose heart, pure and true Their kindness is not forgotten They will help thee through and through  
  
With gentle hands and kind heart Thou shall give aid to thee Thou will help conquer Evil one of South Sea."  
  
"I wonder what this all means," Li pondered. He opened to the first page and read the first entry:  
  
September 15 Dear Diary,  
  
'Tis I thou's queen, Queen Shu Lien. This is my 3rd diary now. The other's though, have been burned by my father, for he didn't like that I was into writing, he always went along with that stupid tradition, at least my husband, doesn't really mind. I wrote this poem, because for some reason it just popped into my head and I had the sudden urge to engrave it on the cover.  
  
I am troubled, my husband, King Li Sai Syaoron, is very upset, we've 3 daughters, no sons. But now, once again, I am blessed with another child. I dear hope it is a strong young boy, so as to please my King.  
  
Thee wonders sometimes-sometimes too much to the King's liking- that even though thee's child is boy or 'tis girl, I don't really mind as long as my child is respectful and good to their heart.  
  
I must go, 'tis dinnertime and the King would be upset if I were to be late, he'd be especially late if I were "scribbling" in my journal.  
  
Shu Lien  
  
Li stopped and stared at the diary. It was about the time his older sister, Li Jen, was born.  
  
Li skimmed through the rest of the diary. It was mainly about how Shu Lien's progress was throughout the years, and what goes around in the castle. He stopped when he came to a page that was book marked with a beautifully engraved trinket, which looked identical that he had many years ago. The sun, the star, the crescent moon, and, instead of a heart, there was a intricate design of a golden sword.  
  
December 30  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You would never guess what happened last night. The strangest spirit visited me  
  
A beautiful lady came to my dreams. She resembled my childhood friend, Natasha Amamiya. Natasha Amamiya, Samantha Amamiya, and I were the best of friends. Natasha and Samantha were sisters. When I was about 8, I stayed in the summer palace in England, during the war, with my grandfather Clow Reed, who was known for his familiarity with magic. Two other princesses were staying there to, during the war, Natasha and Samantha. We became close friends. We told each other secrets, we played pranks on the governess' and staff in the Royal Court together, such and such. But when I turned 13, and the war ended, we were separated and I never saw them again.  
  
The lady came to me in my dreams and embraced me gently. She said, "'Shu Lien, my friend. 'Tis I Natasha, you are blessed with a child and you shall call him Li Syaoron, nothing else. When your son grows old, and is to be wedded, my daughter, will lie in wait, for your son. For we both are blessed with magical children.' At first I couldn't believe it, my friend Natasha was telling me of my future son's wife. It was preposterous, but when I saw her green emerald eyes, I knew that was really she.  
  
Then my dream ended, but she had handed me this trinket and a matching one as well.  
  
Shu Lien  
  
Li stared at the trinket, and somehow, he knew it belonged to him. He touched the trinket's middle, the sword, and it changed before his eyes. Instead of a necklace, the charm suddenly became layered with a pale green jewel.  
  
He gently placed the object in his pocket and then continued reading.  
  
December 31  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just reread my last entry and I just remembered, it wasn't only Natasha, Samantha, and me at the palace. There was also another princess, Princess Isabelle, from England. She's a snotty brat, and I don't have a good feeling about her. She seemed, almost evil. Though I was happy I had friends at the summer castle, along with Clow Reed, too, who read us stories and taught us our studies. Shu Lien  
  
March 16  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My old friend, Samantha has visited me. She has a little girl, Madison. She had married and her husband is off to war. Madison is a kind little young princess. She is well mannered and respectful. My 4 daughters treat her kindly and they get along fine.  
  
My stomach grows bigger now, because of my new son. I have told Samantha of my vision of Natasha, but Samantha just shakes her head in disgust. Then she told me of what had happened.  
  
Natasha had met a man when she was 16, the man was 25 and was a soldier. And they had run off with each other. She had told Samantha, that someday, her kin would return to rule, but that Samantha had to hold the kingdom for her daughter that she was told to have.  
  
Samantha feels just terrible about her sister. She feels that she wasn't able to protect her from such a man, who doesn't even have any honors or any real position, just a mere soldier.  
  
"'But Samantha, do you not remember when we were young, and we'd always dream about eloping, rebelling against our fathers,'" I asked her. She smiled at that.  
  
My child is due in July, and I hope that I will live to see the day Natasha's daughter will come, for she must be the spitting image of Natasha.  
  
Shu Lien  
  
Li looked at the diary, it was the very last page written on. He shut the diary, frustrated at the few clues.  
  
"My mother visited by one named Natasha," Li pondered. "It said that Natasha had a little sister named Samantha, who had a daughter named Madison. Madison Taylor! That's why she's staying with us!"  
  
Li placed the diary on the dresser, and clambered down the stairs of the tower.  
  
************* Cliffhanger! Haha, I love doing this! What could this mean? The daughter of Natasha, the mysterious betrothal, who is the mystery princess? I know you know, but it's pretty good, you have to admit. Can't admit? Wait till the end!  
  
Preview of next chapter: MICHELLE'S MASKED IDENTITY  
  
"The lands have not been attacked because of the mighty legend of Queen Samantha's ancestor, King Tsuki. He put a magical spell that the lands would live true, prosper, and peaceful until the great Princess will rise and have to fight for her life to save her lands. And I believe that legend will have to come true, this year," Queen Isabelle said, her voice got a little deeper, "the Princess will return and rise again."  
  
"Mother, are you alright?" Princess Michelle asked.  
  
Queen Isabelle shook her head. "I'm fine, my dear, now come, 'tis dinnertime."  
  
MINI NOTE (Food is being thrown in the air by Kero and Spinner) Kero and Spinner: Ha! Take that and that!  
  
Cherry (covering head with hands): Please stop!  
  
Kero: Why? You didn't put us in the story!  
  
Cherry: But you are in the end of each chapter!  
  
Kero and Spinner: We are?  
  
(Cherry nods) (Spinner flies around room) (Kero flies after him, trying to chain him down) Kero: Then why didn't you tell me before, I wouldn't have made him eat 100 cookies!  
  
Sakura: How'd you get 100 cookies for him?! We only gave you 2!  
  
Kero (looks guilty): Um, I sorta asked Li to do it. (flies off, chain in hand)  
  
(Cherry looks really mad) Cherry: Li come here!  
  
(Very timidly, Li comes out) Li: Yes?  
  
Cherry (evil grin on face): Come here.  
  
(Li inches toward her) (Madison, Sakura, and Cherry wink at each other)  
  
Cherry (yelling): Get him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Michelle's Masked Identity

Destinies Intertwined Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com Sunday, December 2, 2001 ***  
  
MINI NOTE Cherry (drinking lemonade): Ah, this is the life.  
  
(Li muffled by the gag)  
  
Sakura: Shouldn't we let him loose?  
  
(Li blushing)  
  
Cherry (smiling evilly): No, let's let him sit here a while....  
  
********************* Michelle's Masked Identity *********************  
  
Princess Michelle sat staring out the tower window, watching Prince Li's every move in the tower across from her.  
  
"So, he found out his first bride," Princess Michelle said, her voice lower than usual. She glared at a vase inside her tearoom and the vase shattered to pieces. She smirked pitilessly at the ancient vase.  
  
"That's what's going to happen to that girl who dares to steal my title!" Princess Michelle smirked. A light knock on the door interrupted Michelle's thoughts.  
  
Michelle turned around and faced her mother, Queen Isabelle.  
  
*One day, I'm going to kill her* Michelle thought hastily.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty thoughts for such a lady," Queen Isabelle smirked at her sly daughter.  
  
"Whatever do you mean mother?" Michelle asked innocently.  
  
"Don't 'whatever do you mean mother?' me! I know what you thought! And since of that, I won't tell you my new news, you ungrateful daughter!" Queen Isabelle snapped, sneering joyously, that she has the upper hand.  
  
"What news, o great Queen?" Michelle pleaded.  
  
"The King has agreed to the match, to only if, Li will agree to it," Queen Isabelle smiled. Michelle smiled gleefully.  
  
"But I've been down to the market, and saw that old hag! Jannelle! She may ruin our plan for us! I don't know what Natasha's governess is doing here, but she better not be trying to find Natasha's daughter! If she does, our plan to rule the city is spoiled!" Queen Isabelle sighed.  
  
The two, alike, ladies paced on the floor, furious.  
  
"And what's more, I've seen Li find his mother's diary! He has read that last copy, that was never found!" Michelle screamed. She collapsed onto the couch. "He knows that he was once betrothed."  
  
"To the Princess of Rich Lands," Queen Isabelle muttered. "Queen Samantha is holding the lands, more than ten cities, for the true Princess!"  
  
"Ten cities!" Michelle exclaimed.  
  
Queen Isabelle rubbed her temples in irritation. "About 14, all are in good shape. Rich soil, magnificent crops, good architecture, not much storms or bad weather. The lands have not been attacked because of the mighty legend of Queen Samantha's ancestor, King Tsuki. He put a magical spell that the lands would live true, prosper, and peaceful until the great Princess will rise and have to fight for her life to save her lands. And I believe that legend will have to come true, this year," Queen Isabelle said, her voice got a little deeper, "the Princess will return and rise again."  
  
"Mother, are you alright?" Princess Michelle asked.  
  
Queen Isabelle shook her head. "I'm fine, my dear, now come, 'tis dinnertime."  
  
"I'll stay here for a moment or two, then I shall join you downstairs," Princess Michelle said. Queen Isabelle left the room and Princess Michelle left to her private chamber.  
  
~*~  
  
In the shadows, Lady Jannelle lurked, with her three faithful maidens: Chelsea, Nikki, and Rita.  
  
"My little young 'uns, you heard Queen Isabelle, our Princess shall rise again," Lady Jannelle whispered. The three girls nodded. Chelsea wore a yellow dress, Nikki an orange one, and Rita wore a red one.  
  
Chelsea spoke up. "But who is the Princess?"  
  
"Yeah, you never told us," Rita and Nikki agreed.  
  
"The Princess is," Lady Jannelle whispered, before stopping herself. "No 'tis to dangerous."  
  
The three girls groaned.  
  
"Please."  
  
"We won't tell."  
  
"We promise."  
  
Lady Jannelle nodded her head. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
The three girls vanished into thin air.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura ran around the forest.  
  
"It's getting dark soon, I must find it soon!" Sakura cried.  
  
She ran around desperately searching for the mystical lake.  
  
She gave up exhaustedly, after a few minutes. She sighed, her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground.  
  
After sitting there for a while, she got up to leave, but a glimmer caught her eye. She turned and there before her was the astonishing lake. The moon was in its waxing gibbous phase.  
  
She walked over silently and approached the lake, she kneeled by the glittering water. She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Where was the last place I was?" Sakura whispered. She looked to her left, there was an unusual tree, all bent over and twisted. A flashback of running into the tree came to her mind.  
  
"This is the spot!" Sakura cried. She began to dig with her slender hands. After just scooping 2 handfuls of dirt, she recognized a shimmering trinket. She pulled it out of the ground, and by moonlight, she could still see the distinct features. A crescent moon, a golden sun, a star, and a small heart. She fingered the intricate figure, suddenly the heart began to glow.  
  
~*~  
  
Li reached his bedroom chambers. He shut the door and bolted it shut, he only had little time, and dinner would start soon enough.  
  
He sighed and sank into a chair. Something was poking at his leg, he pulled out the complex object.  
  
He touched the glimmering object and suddenly it began to glow. ********** What is this reaction of the two similar objects? Will they be able to find out who each other's identity's may be? What will happen? Find out next chapter!  
  
Preview of next chapter: MYSTERY DREAMS AND UNEXPECTED POEMS  
  
"Your Majesty, please, you shouldn't see this," the lead guard pleaded. Li pushed him out of the way, to see a horrifying sight.  
  
"Father!" Li cried.  
  
MINI NOTE Sakura: What about letting him loose now?  
  
(Madison taping as usual)  
  
Cherry: No, I want him to see the next part where Li sorta seems like a crybaby! (smiles evilly)  
  
(Li shaking his head no furiously) 


	6. Mystery Dreams & Unexpected Poems

Destinies Intertwined Written by: CherryBlossomBB@aol.com Sunday, December 2, 2001  
  
*** MINI NOTE Cherry: Now, time for Li's sorta-crybaby part. I didn't exactly want to put him like this, but I couldn't see any other way!  
  
Sakura (sighs, sips lemonade): Well, okay, but, don't make him sound too bad.  
  
Madison (stars in eyes): Aww! Sakura's standing up for Li's pride! How kawaii! Okay, now what about Sakura, what's her big role in this?  
  
Cherry (smiles): You'll see!  
  
************** Mystery Dreams and Unexpected Poems **************  
  
Sakura felt herself collapse onto the ground, she shut her eyes. The intricate necklace began to glow brightly. The necklace floated from her hands and clamped shut around her neck, the beautiful piece resting on her thin neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Li collapsed further into the chair, unconscious, his eyes shut.  
  
Suddenly his sword began to float over to him. The old, plain red jewel at the hilt of the sword dropped to the ground, and broke with an ear shattering crash. The glowing green jewel, with the intricate designs inserted itself into the place of the old one. The sword glowed and slowly lowered down, next to the chair of its holder.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura found herself in a dark room. Shadows lingered in its dark, dark corners. She saw a figure in the distance with a mighty sword.  
  
~*~  
  
Li found himself in a dark room. He looked around and stood up. He looked around, wandering spirits floated aimlessly. He wore his Chinese robes.  
  
He looked around till he found a figure, just standing there. The person's face in shadow, it was obviously a girl, because of the girl's pale white dress fanning around her thin legs. A dark cloaked swirled around the girl's thin body.  
  
Though her face was still in shadow, a bright, distinct necklace glowed around her neck. A bright light emitted from it.  
  
He looked at the hilt of his sword, the green jewel had replaced the dark red jewel. The jewel shone vibrantly in reaction to the necklace.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stared at the young man. His face in shadow, but his broad shoulders and strong but lean build stood straight and tall. He held a sword, which held a similar jewel, like her necklace, in its hilt.  
  
*He seems. So. Familiar* Sakura thought before collapsing once again.  
  
~*~  
  
*Who is she?* Li thought, before he, too, collapsed to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
*No!! I must destroy her!!* Princess Michelle thought angrily.  
  
Princess Michelle's angry eyes, burned madly in the darkness. The wandering spirits avoided her carefully.  
  
*As long as I can keep her away from him. I'm safe. At least I made them collapse before they could confront each other* Princess Michelle thought. She closed her eyes and returned to her private chambers.  
  
"As long as I can keep them apart, I'm fine!" she raged, as she paced.  
  
"Too bad I couldn't see the identity of the girl, otherwise I could kill her easily!" Princess Michelle sighed as she rubbed her head. She stomped out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura woke up on the hard ground. She touched her neck, the necklace still remained, but the faint memory of what had happened lingered weakly.  
  
"A young man. A sword. Jewel," she began to whisper. But the image remained dim.  
  
Sakura covered the hole up with the extra dirt and brushed the dirt off her and began to walk home quietly, deep in thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Li woke up in his chair, finding the sword laying on the couch's side. He touched the jewel on the hilt, it glowed brightly.  
  
"I better hide this," Li whispered. He put the sword under his mattress and hurried to clean himself up for dinner.  
  
A few minutes later, he was in clean clothes. *That girl. She seemed so familiar, yet, I don't know who she is* Li thought. He climbed from his tower to the dining table, silently.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Madison and Princess Meilin, sat at the table whispering.  
  
"Have you seen Li? He had better not sneak out again!" Meilin whispered hastily.  
  
Madison smiled. "Don't worry, there he is now." She nudged Meilin and there was Li walking in, his face deep in thought.  
  
"Your Majesty," Princess Madison and Meilin curtsied.  
  
"Madison, did your mom have a sister named Natasha?" Li asked.  
  
Madison nodded. "Yes, I remember her talking at night about her. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Here, I'll tell you both about it after dinner," Li whispered as Michelle came in, looking a bit drowsy.  
  
"Hello, Princess Michelle," Madison greeted. Michelle glared at her. If looks could kill, then the entire kingdom would have been wiped out.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura made it back to the house around midnight. Tired, she flopped onto her bed. She closed her eyes.  
  
*Those eyes......*Sakura thought.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, Li, Meilin, and Madison were in Li's main room.  
  
"That's what the diary said," Li ended.  
  
"That's what the diary said?" Meilin repeated. Li nodded.  
  
"Here, I'll go get it," Li said. He hurried out of the room.  
  
"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Meilin asked. Madison nodded.  
  
"It sounds real serious to me," Madison said. Soon enough, Li came back, pale-faced.  
  
"Why'd you take so long? What's the matter?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I found a second diary there," Li whispered. He held up another diary, identical to the other one. Another poem was engraved on the second one.  
  
Li read it aloud:  
  
"The one whose heart is pure and true Is the One who will help thee Spread peace thru thy kingdom And hold your heart ever dearly  
  
South Sea your foe comes from Your kingdom the true one lies The maiden with pure heart The maiden with Green Eyes  
  
Call upon thy star, Green Eyes Your power lies with thee Use your mighty sword thy King Against the nation from South Sea  
  
'Our future made before we were born Our destiny lies await Destinies intertwined forever Destinies made by fate'  
  
Daughter of Natasha Amamiya Kind, pure, and true Son of Shu Lien You know what you must do"  
  
Li finished reading.  
  
Meilin and Madison gaped at him.  
  
"Read the first one, then the second one," Madison whispered. Li nodded.  
  
"Whose face is concealed by beauty Far prettier than a rose Thou may seem like friends But thou are really foes  
  
Beware thy evil bidding Look away from thy eye For thou can see within your soul And surely thee could die  
  
Throughout the lands of thee kingdom There lies one whose heart, pure and true Their kindness is not forgotten Thou will help thee through and through  
  
With gentle hands and kind heart Thou shall give aid to thee Thou will help conquer Evil one of South Sea.  
  
The one whose heart is pure and true Is the One who will help thee Spread peace thru thy kingdom And hold your heart ever dearly  
  
South Sea your foe comes from Your kingdom the true one lies The maiden with pure heart The maiden with Green Eyes  
  
Call upon thy star, Green Eyes Your power lies with thee Use your mighty sword thy King Against the nation from South Sea  
  
'Our future made before we were born Our destiny lies await Destinies intertwined forever Destinies made by fate'  
  
Daughter of Natasha Amamiya Kind, pure, and true Son of Shu Lien You know what you must do"  
  
His voice broke off for a moment.  
  
"That's what it says," Li whispered, then more confidently, "Read the first diary, the second one is empty. I really need to speak to my father."  
  
~*~  
  
Li ran out of the room. Guards rushed around him, calling out orders.  
  
"Your Majesty, please, you shouldn't see this," the lead guard pleaded. Li pushed him out of the way, to see a horrifying sight.  
  
"Father!" Li cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Queen Isabelle began to laugh loudly, she brandished a knife, stained with blood.  
  
"Ha! That was too easy!" Queen Isabelle smirked. She took the knife and threw it into the field under her tower, the field was isolated, and a few miles from it, stood 2 cottages, outside the city walls.  
  
The knife glittered mysteriously on the open field.  
  
~*~  
  
Li ran to his father's aid. King Li Sai Syaoran's eyes were glazed over. Blood oozed out of his mouth.  
  
"Who dared to lay hand on my father?!" Li yelled. He got up and yelled at the silent guards.  
  
"Son," a hoarse voice whispered.  
  
"Father," Li said as he ran to his father's side. "Who did this? Tell me, Father, and I will take revenge on he who did!"  
  
"Son, listen to me. I have not much time," King Li Sai Syaoron said weakly. Li nodded silently.  
  
"You are old enough now to be wed. Your mother. Your kind dear mother. She wished. She wished. For you to marry. To marry daughter of Natasha. If the girl does ever come then you will know. I am running out of breath. Name of daughter is-" the King whispered as blood oozed out of his mouth.  
  
"Is what father?" Li asked. His voice came out as a squeak, he looked as frightened as a little child.  
  
"Must rule kingdom now. I. Believe in you. Will succeed," the King rambled on. His deep brown eyes rolled back, showing the whites of his eyes, his eyes glazing over with death.  
  
Li didn't care if he was considered a crybaby, he shed his tears for his fallen father.  
  
"Get out now!" he ordered the guards. The guards obeyed, one lingered behind; he was one of the newest.  
  
"Sire, you are now the King, would you like for me to pronounce thy father's death and proclaim that thy is now King?" the guard asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you," Li whispered as he hugged his father's limp body.  
  
The guard closed the oak door silently.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep.  
  
DREAM  
  
The turquoise eyes with the evil red glint stared at her darkly. Sakura cringed from its evil look. The person was a girl as old as she, taller and slim, the girl walked toward her at a fast pace. Sakura backed away, frightened. She felt herself hugged by her mother's comforting arms.  
  
"Mother?" Sakura whispered. Natasha smiled at Sakura warmly as she hugged Sakura until she was entirely hidden in her mother's embrace and ruffled clothing.  
  
Sakura had just taken notice that her mother was wearing a fine dress, made of fine-spun white silk, covered in many gold designs. She wore a long velvet red cape around her. Her hair put up in a stylish way. A crown sat atop the midst of her dark curls.  
  
"Mother, why are you wearing such finery?" Sakura asked. Natasha shushed her. Mysteriously, they began to float. Sakura and Natasha were on top of a nice soft cloud. Another lady was waiting there. She had silky black hair arranged in a royal assortment.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She looks a many like you Natasha, yet, she also favors her father," the lady said. Natasha nodded, smiling happily.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked. She asked, but her questions were not answered.  
  
"Sakura, call upon thy star and help thy King in this time of peril," Natasha commanded.  
  
"Help save the world, Green Eyes. For it is written in the stars that you will conquer," the lady said.  
  
The pendant on Sakura's neck began to float upwards. Sakura watched as the charm glowed brightly as it did before.  
  
"Mother? What do you mean? Who is that lady? Why do you not answer my questions?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The time when you find out will come soon, thy Princess. First thee must help thy King," Natasha and the lady said in unison.  
  
As the dream began to fade, a verse began to echo around her:  
  
Our future made before we were born Our destiny lies await Destinies intertwined forever Destinies made by fate  
  
It kept echoing and echoing, until the dream itself began to fade away to darkness.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly. "Help my King? How? I'm just a commoner!" Daylight flooded through her open window.  
  
Sakura flopped back onto the bed and lay there awhile when she heard a rough knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Sakura yelled. She washed her face and changed into a pale purple dress that reached her ankles. She tied two purple ribbons in her hair.  
  
She opened the door. ****************** Who's behind door number 1? (Kero comes flying out) No not you!! (Kero flies trying to catch Spinner) Well, Li's father is dead, and he must rule. What about Princess Michelle? What's with her? Is she crazy or what?  
  
Preview of next chapter: MEETING WITH MICHELLE  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Princess Michelle wishes to have your presence tomorrow at the castle," the messenger announced.  
  
"Princess Michelle?" Sakura questioned.  
  
MINI NOTE Cherry: See what I mean, a little devastated...  
  
Sakura (nods): Yeah. But Li's still my number 1 hero!  
  
(Li blushes beet red under all the ropes and tape gagging him) 


	7. Meeting With Michelle

Destinies Intertwined Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com Sunday, December 2, 2001 *** MINI NOTE Cherry: Do you think Li should be let out now?  
  
Sakura: Yes, I do.  
  
Madison (smiling): I bet she sure does! (winks at Cherry)  
  
(Sakura unties Li. Li blushes darker and darker)  
  
Sakura: Li, are you sick?  
  
(Li shakes his head and runs off)  
  
Cherry: On with the story!  
  
***************** Meeting With Michelle *****************  
  
Princess Michelle wore a similar dress as she did earlier except it was black, because the funeral for the King was to be held soon.  
  
"I am to become Queen soon! And I know that wretched little girl's identity as well! Ha! This day is going better than I expected!" Princess Michelle laughed. She pranced around her private chambers, laughing maniacally.  
  
~*~  
  
Madison and Meilin were solemnly waiting outside of Li's room, knocking furiously.  
  
"Li! Open up! We're sorry about your father, but we need to speak with you!" Meilin yelled.  
  
"Go away!" Li's muffled voice yelled back.  
  
"Li, please, 'tis important!" Madison yelled. The door opened silently. Madison and Meilin walked in.  
  
"You're going to be pronounced King soon and you are going to have to get ready," Meilin whispered.  
  
"Is that all you ask of me?" Li said. He sat in his chair on the other side of his room.  
  
"No, 'tis not. In the diary, there was something peculiar about it," Madison explained.  
  
"One moment there was a blank page in the second diary, the next it has these few lines:  
  
Tears we shed for the fallen King Whose life was just and true But fear, the evil one Now dares to make their move  
  
"We can't make anything of it. Except that the evil person is going to make their move," Madison explained.  
  
"Let me see," Li whispered. Meilin handed him the journal page. He read it.  
  
A guard came stumbling in. "I'm sorry, your Highness. But Queen Isabelle wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Bring her in," Li said.  
  
Queen Isabelle came in gracefully. "I'm sorry for the dear loss of your father. Has his killer been found yet?"  
  
"No, ma'am," Li said.  
  
"Ah. What a pity. Anyways, you are to be marked King today and I have a question about when you and my daughter will wed," Queen Isabelle said.  
  
Li stood up gallantly and stomped over to Queen Isabelle rather steam- faced. "I am not marrying that daughter of yours!"  
  
"Oh, yes you are. Me and the King had arranged it," Queen Isabelle countered.  
  
"You only arranged to stay here for a few days! And that turned into 11 years, ma'am!" Li yelled. Madison and Meilin shrunk away.  
  
"Dismissed, ma'am!" Li ordered. Queen Isabelle was not used to being ordered around. She stood her ground.  
  
"I said dismissed!" Li roared. Queen Isabelle glared at him. Her turquoise eyes pierced him.  
  
"I'm not finished," Queen Isabelle muttered as she walked off. Li retired to his seat.  
  
Li's advisor was nearby, Julian Star. "Sire, I advise you to rest. It's been a long and hard day for you." Li nodded. Madison and Meilin left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura opened the door to see a little messenger person, dressed in royal fashion.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Princess Michelle wishes to have your presence tomorrow at the castle," the messenger announced.  
  
"Princess Michelle?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"That is who I said," the messenger repeated. Sakura nodded dumbly as the person walked off.  
  
"Why would someone at the castle want to see me?" Sakura asked.  
  
~*~  
  
News travels fast in the kingdom. Li had been crowned king that day.  
  
"Your Majesty, would thee like a drink?" a servant asked him. Li shook his head no.  
  
"Thank you, but I'd like to retire to my chambers now," Li sighed.  
  
"But sire, you now have some matters to attend to," the lead guard said. Li sighed as he was led to take care of the matters. Li was being moved around place to place for the King's advice. The King's word. The King's help.  
  
Li retired to his room, late that night and entered a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Early the next morning, Sakura awoke and got herself ready. She had told her brother of her whereabouts and he had given her a new dress.  
  
Sakura had put on the lovely made dress. It was a pale yellow and reached the floor. It was a thin dress, a simple yellow flower as a brooch. She wore leather brown sandals and two yellow ribbons in her hair.  
  
She looked at the little trinket and inserted it in her dress, so it would be hidden to the random specter.  
  
She washed her face, sparkling clean, and made sure her fingers and fingernails were clean and nice. Sakura had washed her dark black felt cloak the other day and she slipped into it.  
  
For some reason, she felt compelled to go to the lakeside and retrieve the old pouch.  
  
She had gotten there easily and removed the patch of dirt with her foot. The dirty green pouch sat there, untouched for 11 years. Sakura gingerly picked up the old worn pouch. The silken rope that once bounded it was lost in the dirt, the coins shined brightly, unsoiled. She picked up the remaining 10 gold coins. She dropped the pouch in her cloak pocket. The cloak that used to belong to her grandfather.  
  
She felt a sudden chill of fear rise up her spine. She shook away the shiver and made her way to the city, down that old dusty path.  
  
~*~  
  
Lady Jannelle and her three companions watched Sakura carefully.  
  
"She's the girl!" the three exclaimed at once.  
  
"I think Princess Michelle found out her identity!" Chelsea cried.  
  
"Oh no!" the other two shrieked.  
  
"She's gotten her objects," is all Lady Jannelle would say. "The links to her past with the King."  
  
The three girls looked at her quizzically.  
  
~*~  
  
"The funeral was beautiful, your Majesty," Meilin complimented.  
  
"Thank you, cousin," Li sighed. "I'm going to go for a stroll now." Meilin and Madison nodded silently. Li was still a little solitude.  
  
"Well, let's go see what Princess Michelle is up to. She seems a little too joyous to me," Madison exclaimed. Meilin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
The marketplace was empty for once, because of the new King. Sakura walked up toward the towering castle. The winds blew around the quiet city. Sakura shivered, feeling that unsure feeling.  
  
She knocked once, lightly, on the high gate, protecting the palace. A guard asked her where she was going and what her business was there.  
  
"You there! Girl! You're the one who always seems to be in the way of things! What business do you have here? To get in my way again?" the guard teased.  
  
"Be quiet! I have to see Princess Michelle. She's wishes my presence!" Sakura yelled back up.  
  
"I know! I was just teasing," the guard laughed. He opened the oak doors slowly, just to annoy Sakura. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Princess Michelle's quarters are to the left, girl," the guard informed. Sakura nodded as she walked in that direction.  
  
Princess Michelle stood out to greet her. Sakura felt the sudden chill once more. She stopped in her tracks, with a slight headache, before walking any further.  
  
"Hello, welcome. I take it that you are Sakura Avalon," Michelle said.  
  
"Yes, your Highness," Sakura said politely as she curtsied.  
  
"Come with me," Princess Michelle smiled. Her turquoise eyes glittered with mischief. Sakura's head began to throb.  
  
"Oh, there you are Princess Michelle," a voice interrupted. The headache vanished from Sakura head.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw two tall, lean Princesses. One had long dark, curly hair with a simple blue ribbon holding it in an elegant style. The other had long green hair, put into two buns on either side of her head. The one who had dark, curly hair wore a blue dress and the other wore a purple one.  
  
"Hello, your Highnesses," Sakura curtsied.  
  
"Hello, who is this, Michelle? A guest?" the one in purple smiled. Michelle glared at them.  
  
"This is Sakura Avalon. Sakura, this is Princess Madison and Princess Meilin," Michelle introduced.  
  
"Avalon. Where have I heard that name?" Madison pondered.  
  
"Oh! Remember 11 years ago! When we went to the funeral and we met her brother! Um, what's-his-name!" Meilin exclaimed.  
  
"Tori?" Sakura helped. Meilin nodded vigorously.  
  
"He said you had run off to somewhere!" Madison explained.  
  
"It was nice that you came to my grandfather's funeral," Sakura thanked.  
  
"If you excuse me, I have some business to attend to with Sakura!" Michelle interrupted. She grabbed Sakura's wrist rather tightly and led her off.  
  
"Come on, let's follow them," Madison whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Michelle roughly pulled Sakura into an open door room-a room with no door- so it would seem as normal as possible.  
  
"Why do you call for me your Highness? For I am but a commoner," Sakura whispered, rubbing her wrist. The two turquoise eyes began to glow with an evil red, but vanished.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you," Michelle said, her back facing Sakura. Michelle faced the fireplace.  
  
"What is it milady?" Sakura asked.  
  
Michelle's hand was searching for a certain object on the mantle.  
  
"What is ask of you. Is. Your heart," Michelle snapped. She turned around, a glittering knife in hand. Sakura backed away a bit, Michelle stepped near her. Sakura walked backwards into an open door. Michelle followed her and shut it, locking it tightly. Sakura looked around for something-anything-to defend herself with. Finding nothing, she scrambled backwards. Sakura fell to the floor, afraid for her life.  
  
~*~  
  
Meilin and Madison were trying to knock the door down.  
  
"She's going to be killed!" Madison cried. "I just know it!"  
  
"Keep knocking at the door, I'll go get King Li!" Meilin yelled. She hurried off as Madison kept on, banging the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Li was in a meeting with his council, when Meilin burst through the door, panting hard.  
  
"Meilin! Are you alright? What's the matter?" Li asked as he kneeled by her.  
  
"Hurry! Michelle! Girl! Knife! Trying to kill!" Meilin gasped. She regained her breath. "Hurry, Princess Michelle has a guest, and she has a knife and we think she's going to kill her!"  
  
Li picked up his mighty sword and followed Meilin.  
  
~*~  
  
"No, please!" Sakura cried as Michelle came closer and closer. Michelle raised the sword high and stabbed at Sakura. Sakura rolled as the knife came down, it ended up, skinning her arm, tearing the cloak.  
  
"Die! You wretched girl!" Michelle screamed. She flung the knife at Sakura, which stabbed at the wall, just inches away from Sakura's face. Sakura pulled the knife out.  
  
Michelle had gotten hold of another knife.  
  
"You're not going to finish me off that easily!" Sakura yelled. She and Michelle charged at each other, knife raised. Sakura stabbed at Michelle's leg. A fiery flame burned in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Queen Isabelle appeared. Sakura gasped. It was the lady from her dream.  
  
"You killed my father!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Very correct! Now 'tis your time to die, too, like the wretched fool you are!" Queen Isabelle snapped. She had a jeweled saber. Michelle limped to her mother. Both of them raised their weapons and ran at Sakura, trying to rush her through. Sakura dodged nimbly.  
  
"I didn't want to fight, but knowing you are the one who killed my family, I know I must!" Sakura yelled. She dropped her knife and got the ask poker from the fireplace and parried herself from Queen Isabelle's thrusts. Match for match. Sakura and Queen Isabelle. Queen Isabelle and Sakura. Matching each other, hit-by-hit, thrust-by-thrust.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like this girl?" Queen Isabelle laughed.  
  
"Nobody! I haven't learned to fight, until now!" Sakura snapped. Queen Isabelle then just seemed to stop hitting. Sakura looked at her puzzled. She looked around, where was Michelle?  
  
"Yaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" a voice yelled. Before Sakura could turn and react, Michelle stabbed her in the stomach. Sakura doubled over, her eyes beginning to cloud. She pulled the knife out of herself and flung it at Queen Isabelle, who was standing there laughing. Queen Isabelle stopped laughing, and dropped dead instantly.  
  
Sakura's breaths became thinner and thinner. Princess Michelle came over, holding the jeweled saber of her mother. Sakura stood up, using the wall as support for her back.  
  
She stared at Sakura with her icy turquoise eyes. "How does your head feel now, girl?"  
  
Sakura's head began to ache terribly. She dropped the ash poker and fell to her knees. The ash poker fell with a clatter. Blood poured out of her open wound. Staining her dress.  
  
The door opened suddenly and in came in King Li. Sakura's eyes became unfocused. She couldn't see properly. Sakura fainted on the spot.  
  
Li ran over and caught her just as she fell. He looked at Princess Michelle who began to laugh maniacally. "Don't worry, I'll come back for her!" She then vanished into thin air.  
  
Li picked up the body of the young maiden. Madison and Meilin began to ask countless questions. "Madison, Meilin, go ahead and tell that there's a major emergency and tell the nurse to come right away to my chambers." The hurried, picking their skirts up and ran off.  
  
Li carried the mysterious girl to his chamber room, laying her down on his bed. He opened the door and waited for the nurse to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Madison and Meilin had informed the nurse, but lingered behind, after watching the nurse run off.  
  
"Did you see Sakura's eyes? They were green. Maybe she's the Green Eyes in the poem!" Madison cried. "She fits every description."  
  
"You think, she's this legendary maiden, then?" Meilin asked. Madison nodded.  
  
"For sure I am, Sakura is daughter of Natasha Amamiya, we'll just have to find out," Madison said. Meilin nodded in agreement. They hurried off towards Li's chambers.  
  
~*~  
  
The nurse had bandaged Sakura as well as possible and Madison had lent Sakura one of her dresses. A pale pink, frilly dress.  
  
Li waited in his other room with Meilin and Madison, whom were quiet for once, a silent plan cooking up between them.  
  
"I think you know something that you're hiding from me," Li finally said.  
  
"Oh, we do?" Madison inquired.  
  
"We do? What is it then?" Meilin teased. Li sighed with defeat.  
  
"I'm not going to ask," Li sighed.  
  
The nurse bustled out of the room, sighing heavily. "She's lucky she survived. She'll be fine, just let her rest."  
  
"Me and Meilin get to see her first, since we know her better," Madison giggled. The two left the room to see Sakura. *************** So, is it good now? I bet it sure is! Email me your comments and such, yadda, yadda, yadda. Watch for the next chapter of Destinies Intertwined! ::sigh:: i just broke up with my boyfriend.... he took it rather well..... ::heavy sigh::  
  
Preview of next chapter: RENEWED FRIENDSHIP  
  
"Yes, my mother told me in a dream once," Sakura said. A knock on the door interrupted them, Sakura looked up to the familiar face of the boy in the marketplace.  
  
"It's you," the two said in unison.  
  
MINI NOTE Madison: So in the story, Sakura and Li met up with each other again! How romantic!  
  
Sakura: Romantic? Hoe?  
  
Cherry and Madison smile: You'll understand later Sakura!  
  
(Sakura looks blankly at them) 


	8. Renewed Friendship

Destinies Intertwined Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com Sunday, December 2, 2001  
  
*** MINI NOTE (Spinner flies in with Kero on his tail)  
  
Sakura (sweat drops ^_^'): I'll take care of this! Windy! Hold Spinner still!  
  
(Windy Card appears and holds Spinner still) (Sakura walks over and holds Spinner in her hands as he tries to wriggle free) (Kero falls to the ground exhausted) Kero: Couldn't you have done that earlier?  
  
Sakura (smiles): I wanted to see how far you'd go in trying to capture him. (Kero glares at her and floats off exhausted) (everyone bursts out laughing)  
  
*********************** Renewed Friendship ***********************  
  
Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
"They are green!" a voice cried. Sakura looked up. Princess Madison and Meilin were giggling at the foot of her bed. Rolling with laughter.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? Why am I here? What am I wearing?" Sakura gasped. She looked at the silky, frilly pink dress and turned bright pink.  
  
"Don't fret Sakura, you took a pretty hard hit from Michelle, but you did some great fighting back there!" Meilin smiled.  
  
"So, Sakura, what's your mom's name?" Madison asked.  
  
"Natasha Amamiya Avalon. For some reason, it seems familiar to me, but shouldn't it because it's my mom's name, but the word Amamiya sounds also familiar from another person," Sakura sighed.  
  
"I knew it!" Madison cried. "That's the maiden name of my mother as well!"  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, have you ever heard the phrase, 'Call upon thy star?', before?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Yes, my mother told me in a dream once," Sakura said. A knock on the door interrupted them, Sakura looked up to the familiar face of the boy in the marketplace.  
  
"It's you," the two said in unison.  
  
Silence.  
  
"We're missing something here," Madison sighed.  
  
"Meilin, can you get me my cloak please, it's draped over the chair there," Sakura ordered, not taking her eyes away from Li's. Sakura got out of the bed, gingerly and carefully. Meilin handed her the cloak.  
  
Sakura reached into the pocket and brought out 2 items. "I never returned your handkerchief or your money, your Highness. You were the boy, too, weren't you? The boy who helped me in the alley way, 11 years ago," Sakura whispered. She opened her long, thin fingers, on her palm was the handkerchief and the pouch of money.  
  
Sakura limped over to King Li, and placed the two in his hands. "Thank you, your Highness." Sakura curtsied.  
  
"My handkerchief and the money pouch," Li smiled. "Whatever happened to the peony from the other day, then?"  
  
"I put it in my treasure box, for your information," Sakura giggled. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. The saber on Li's chair began to levitate. And the necklace on Sakura's neck, revealed itself. Sakura slipped the necklace off as the sword floated toward the two. The scabbard fell off to reveal the shiny sword. The hilt of the sword contained the jewel.  
  
Both the jewel and the necklace raised in unison and the two glowed brightly. A pink aura off of the necklace and a green aura off of the sword. A bright light engulfed the two trinkets.  
  
Sakura had to cover her eyes, when she opened it, the trinket was a little smaller and was outlined with a golden circle. The simple tie she used became into a delicately designed golden chain.  
  
Li's sword looked magnificent. The blade was much thinner, and the hilt was bigger, the grip more sturdy looking as well. The golden steel flashed before him.  
  
"Oh, and whatever happened to my handkerchief?" Sakura asked.  
  
Li blushed. He walked over to a dresser and pulled the handkerchief out, clean and folded nicely.  
  
"Here you go," Li said, handing her the kerchief, his face exactly like a tomato.  
  
"Okay, what just happened here?" Meilin interrupted. Sakura smiled at her, a pink aura giving off.  
  
Sakura turned, her eyes glazed over, same as Li. They both began to say the poem together.  
  
"Our future made before we were born Our destiny lies await Destinies intertwined forever Destinies made by fate"  
  
They both said in unison. Then Li started off:  
  
"Daughter of Natasha Amamiya Kind, pure, and true"  
  
Sakura then finished: "Son of Shu Lien You know what you must do"  
  
Their eyes became normal and they stared at each other. Green met amber. Amber met green. A pink tinge played on Sakura's face, while a red tomato face took hold of Li.  
  
Madison giggled. "That's it! Sakura's the Green Eyes maiden and of course Li is the King! And Princess Michelle is the evil one from South Sea!"  
  
"Yes and we're the ones who must defeat her!" Li cried.  
  
"Together!" Sakura smiled. "I will avenge my father's death!"  
  
"And I mine!" Li pronounced.  
  
"You two look cute enough as a couple, so don't look too sappy with those puppy eye looks you're giving each other!" Meilin sighed. Madison giggled.  
  
"They look too cute!" Madison chuckled. Sakura turned magenta and Li turned a brighter tomato color.  
  
"Aww! Stop it!" Sakura pleaded as she turned a deeper pink.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Michelle sat in a dry cave, nursing her wounds, about a thousand soldiers lay waiting with her.  
  
"We attack at dawn men!" Michelle commanded. The thousand men cheered.  
  
"Long live, Queen Michelle! Michelle the Mighty!" they chanted.  
  
Michelle smirked brightly at the fire before her. "The girl, Sakura, will be nothing but a mere memory by tomorrow!"  
  
She took up her knife and watched a beetle scurry along the ground near her feet. She eyed the beetle and waited for the right moment. She then spiked the beetle with her sharp knife and smiled as she watched it wriggle. She set the knifepoint in the flames and watched as the beetle burned away in agony.  
  
If beetles could talk, this beetle would have been screaming the world to death with its unheard cries.  
  
"You'll end up like that Sakura, when I get you, you'll be just like that beetle!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura lay in a guest room at the palace. Li was holding a meeting with his War Council. Sakura got out of her bed and walked out of the door. She knocked on the door where the council was being held.  
  
Sakura took a seat silently, unnoticed.  
  
"So tomorrow, I want 800 men up and ready to march. Michelle will be waiting on that open field back about 100 miles from the city," Li ordered.  
  
"Sire, we're short and only have 7 hundred men," the lead guard informed.  
  
"Get every man in this city, age 10-50 to get ready to fight!" Li angrily yelled.  
  
"Sire, excuse me for interrupting," Sakura intermitted, "but not every man in this city is well and able. If you do not know, this city is only filled with people who have not been in war, or if they have been, they've be but only 70 years of age! Think about your people, your Majesty, 10 year olds probably couldn't even hold a bow and arrow straight if you asked them. They'd be only young-uns and not have even a few years o' training' under their belt. You'd need probably every able bodied person from 20-40. Man or woman. I know a few people in this city who'd be more than willing to help."  
  
A silent moment after her little speech. Then the guards applauded her. Sakura became flustered and blushed.  
  
Li smiled at her. The daughter of Natasha was even more beautiful than he expected. Her radiant smile and sweet voice fit her perfectly. The moonlight shone on her angelic figure.  
  
"That you are right, miss, that you are right," Li smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
By dawn, word had spread through the night and every able-bodied person in the city had received a weapon and who now were saying their good- byes.  
  
Li was about to leave the castle with his men, when 3 figures silently slipped into their lines. Roughly dressed, they were silent, and kept their heads down.  
  
Li waved to the remainders at the castle to stay and protect it.  
  
~*~  
  
Meilin, Madison, and Sakura were trying to stop giggling in the back of the lines.  
  
"Are you sure you'd like to go, you two?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't mind battle, I'm a pretty well good fighter," Meilin smiled.  
  
"I don't like battle one bit, but I'm not able to stay here," Madison sighed.  
  
"All right, but stay close to me and I'll teach you a few good moves," Sakura said. The two nodded as they all kept silent in the lines.  
  
~*~  
  
By noon, Li's troops and volunteers made it to a shady spot to camp and rest.  
  
Sakura, Madison, and Meilin took off to the trees to practice their training.  
  
"Okay, now you remember what I told you, swish, swish, thrust, swish, block," Sakura reminded. "Meilin, you first."  
  
Sakura and Meilin went at each other, both fighting very well. Then Meilin pulled a surprise on Sakura.  
  
"Now!" Meilin yelled.  
  
Madison came from behind and charged at Sakura with a stick in hand, so as not to really injure Sakura.  
  
Between them, Meilin and Madison pinned Sakura to the ground.  
  
"Always keep your back to something, whether it be a person, tree, or rock, you never want an open back where your enemy can rush you," Meilin stated.  
  
"Great job!" Sakura complimented. Another clapping noise took them by surprise. King Li stood watching them.  
  
"Great show, say, what are your names?" Li asked them as he headed down the slope. They made sure each other's costumes were properly in place.  
  
"Mine's, mine's, mine's," Sakura stammered.  
  
"His names doofus! He's being stupid! Ha!" Meilin laughed, in a low tone.  
  
"Be quiet, Mark! I'm Stephen and this is Mark and Martin," Sakura lied.  
  
"Mark?" Meilin muttered.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything stupider!" Sakura whispered back. She smiled at her mischievously.  
  
"You two are very good fighters. Let's see one of you against me, or better yet, all of you, one on one against me," Li smiled.  
  
"Well, okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Meilin, Mark, challenged. Madison and Sakura stood back as Meilin and Li began to fight. ******************* So, the big war is about to approach! Meilin, Madison, and Sakura are pretending to be boys so they can help with the upcoming battle, clever, but not so clever as to trick Li. Let's see what happens next time with Destinies Intertwined!  
  
Preview of next chapter: THE FIGHT BEGINS  
  
At dawn the next day, Sakura felt the ground shake beneath her. She woke up and ran out of her tent. On the open field, she saw Princess Michelle leading a horde of a thousand men. She ran to Li's tent yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Wake up, everyone! Wake up! Get ready in the ranks! Michelle's army is attacking!!!!! Get ready!!!! Wake up!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
MINI NOTE (pops more popcorn) Cherry: Ready for the next part?  
  
(everyone nods) Cherry: Okay, well here it is!!!! Yipee!!!  
  
AUTHOR NOTE Hey I'm happy! I actually got reviews! Thank you! 


	9. The Fight Begins

Destinies Intertwined  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Sunday, December 2, 2001  
  
***  
  
MINI NOTE  
  
Cherry: The fight is about to begin! Come on!  
  
(begins to pop popcorn)  
  
Kero: Yipee! Food!!!  
  
(holds popcorn just out of reach of Kero) Sakura: No popcorn for you, Kero!  
  
(Kero begins to whimper)  
  
Cherry: Because we have cookies just for you!  
  
(brings out cookies in the shape of Kero)  
  
(Kero jumps around joyously) Kero: Cookies!!!!!!!!  
  
****************  
  
The Fight Begins  
  
****************  
  
Meilin parried each thrust Li threw at her and she fought back madly at each chance she got. He finally pinned her down.  
  
"Good fight," Li complimented.  
  
"Your turn, Martin," Li said.  
  
Madison produced a white flag.  
  
"I don't fight, I help the wounded!" Madison peeped. Li smiled.  
  
"Well, at least we have a good soldier with good medical abilities," Li sighed, "Okay your turn, Stephen."  
  
"Great!" Sakura smiled. She took her place in front of Li and began to do a series of techniques. Li barely even had enough time to hit back.  
  
"Think fast!" Sakura yelled. She twirled around and then ducked immediately and tripped Li. She put her sword point on his chest.  
  
"Good game," Sakura smiled. Li smiled back at her then, his smile looked a little too sincere, he tripped her and put his point to her throat.  
  
"Ah, the old almost too good to be true trick!" Sakura smiled. She hit the blade out of his hand and grabbed his hand twisting it backwards.  
  
"Mercy! Okay, okay! You win!" Li cried. Sakura stood up and reached out her hand, letting Li take it and helped him up.  
  
"You guys know you weren't supposed to follow me," Li sighed, sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura a.k.a. Stephen asked.  
  
"Sakura? You know exactly what I mean," Li said.  
  
"Sakura? Who's that?" Sakura lied. Li pulled the hat off her head. Her hair tumbled out of the hat.  
  
"Sorry, I told you, every abled-body. And I'm able enough!" Sakura cried. Li sighed rubbing his head.  
  
"But Sakura, I didn't want you to go get in this mess," Li whispered softly in her ear. She blushed slightly, but held her ground.  
  
"Li. I'm the one who started this mess. I'm the one who has to finish it," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Okay, but you, Meilin, and Madison have to be very careful during the battle," Li said, "I don't want any of you getting hurt."  
  
They all nodded as Li left.  
  
~*~  
  
At dawn the next day, Sakura felt the ground shake beneath her. She woke up and ran out of her tent. On the open field, she saw Princess Michelle leading a horde of a thousand men. She ran to Li's tent yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Wake up, everyone! Wake up! Get ready in the ranks! Michelle's army is attacking!!!!! Get ready!!!! Wake up!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. When she reached Li's tent, she went over to wake him up. His drowsy amber eyes opened and a red blush rose around his cheeks.  
  
"What are-" he started.  
  
"Michelle's troops are marching here! They're coming!!" Sakura interrupted. "I have to go back, get up!" She ran out of the tent, yelling out orders, and fortunately the people and soldiers obeyed.  
  
Sakura reached her tent, Madison and Meilin were up getting things packed. Meilin threw her a pair of clothes. Sakura changed quickly.  
  
"It's a dress!" Sakura cried. It was a long yellow dress with summer flowers printed at the hem of the dress. There was a clear covering over the main dress then the silky yellow dress. It was sleeveless but the clear covering made sleeves that flared out at her elbows. A thin black belt lay on her waist.  
  
"There's no time to change out of it," Madison cried as they tore down their tent.  
  
"Make it match the outfit," Meilin winked. She tossed her a pair of lace gloves.  
  
"Very funny!" Sakura snapped. She reluctantly put the gloves on while Madison combed her hair and put yellow bows in her hair.  
  
"Cute outfit!" the lead guard teased.  
  
"You shut up!" Sakura yelled back. She pulled on black tied up boots.  
  
She walked to the first part of the ranks where Li stood.  
  
"You shut up!" Sakura interrupted before he could remark on her outfit.  
  
"Okay, ranks! Get ready!" Sakura yelled. "Wait until they're close enough, then attack with the first wave of arrows! Wait! Wait! Now!"  
  
The first row of archers shot their arrows and they hit the oncoming ranks of the South Sea, slaying a whole column of soldiers.  
  
"Second row! Shoot!" Sakura commanded. The second row shot their arrows perfectly.  
  
"Li, send half of our troops for hand to hand combat!" Sakura said. Li obeyed taking the rest of the army.  
  
"Meilin, take charge here!" Sakura demanded. Meilin came up to the front to direct the archers and the slingers.  
  
"Slingers, first row! Sling 'em!" Meilin directed.  
  
"Madison, you and the rest of the medical helpers stay in the back and watch for anyone who has a chance of living and help them as fast as possible!" Sakura ordered. Madison nodded.  
  
"Now, for me to go hand to hand combat with Michelle," Sakura muttered, she unsheathed her slim blade and yelled into the air. "Michelle, you coward!!!!!!!!! Cooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeee aaaaaannnnnnnnddddddd fiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhtttt!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura charged into the combat battlefield slaying two soldiers with one swipe of her sword.  
  
**************  
  
The fight has definitely begun! What's to happen next? Where's Michelle? Is she launching a sneak attack? Is she on a horse ready to fight Sakura hand- to-hand? Many, many different varieties of outcomes, which one will it be?  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
RELEASED POWERS  
  
The sky began to darken quickly, stars emerged out of the dark sky, shining like bright jewels.  
  
MINI NOTE  
  
Cherry: Just that one sentence makes you want to think doesn't it? The next chapter is going to rock! Haha!  
  
(silence, even Kero's quiet)  
  
Everyone: Read the next part! Read the next part! Read the next part! Read the next part!  
  
Cherry: Okay, okay! 


	10. Released Powers

Destinies Intertwined  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Sunday, December 2, 2001  
  
***  
  
MINI NOTE  
  
Cherry: I'm not going to take long because the story is about to start once more. This is the second to last part and I hope you enjoyed every bit of it!  
  
********************  
  
Released Powers  
  
********************  
  
"Yah! Take that and that!" Sakura said. "Watch your back, sir!" She stabbed someone in the back with her extraordinary saber.  
  
"Good job, Sakura, but do you have enough to beat me?" a voice teased. Sakura spun around to see Queen Michelle mounted on a black horse.  
  
Sakura detached herself from the crowd of fighting soldiers. In an open space all to herself, Sakura raised out her arms. Words coming to her mind in a jumble.  
  
A seal appeared under her, the fighting seemed to cease, but Sakura didn't notice it. She focused on herself, the seal, and the power. The fighting ceased in all, all pairs of eyes staring at Sakura and this wondrous phenomenon. Sakura raised into the air, high above everyone's heads.  
  
"I call upon thy star  
  
Ancient forces near and far  
  
Stars of the night I called upon thee  
  
Unleash your powers unto me!!!"  
  
The sky began to darken quickly, stars emerged out of the dark sky, shining like bright jewels.  
  
Sakura's green eyes opened. A magical wind engulfed her. Instead of the yellow dress, she wore a pair of flannel magenta pants (sort of like Jasmine's in the movie Aladdin) and magenta slippers. She wore a short magenta shirt that was connected to a magenta neckband on her neck. The first sleeves of the shirt were small then another pair of sleeves were attached that flared out. In her hair, she wore two pink bows. The jewel trinket was on the pink neckband.  
  
"Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do," Sakura smiled. She floated back to the ground.  
  
She held her thin saber in hand.  
  
She did a few swishes of her blade. "Ready to fight, Michelle. Just the two of us," Sakura challenged.  
  
"Bring it on," Michelle countered.  
  
Sakura and Michelle walked up to each other. Sword in hand. They touched the tips of their swords to the ground.  
  
"One. Till the very end," Sakura counted.  
  
"Two. You'll be dead before you know it," Michelle said.  
  
And at the same time, they both said, "Three!"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Michelle roared. She charged at Sakura, saber raised. Sakura blocked her attack almost easily.  
  
"Heart Charm Attack!" Sakura yelled. She raised her outstretched hands, and little heart figures came bursting out of it, slashing at Michelle.  
  
"Argh! You never said magic was involved!" Michelle cried.  
  
"I don't have to!" Sakura smirked. "Moon Dark Arrow!" A bow and arrow materialized in Sakura's hands, the arrow's tip had the shape of the moon on it. Sakura brought the arrow back and shot the arrow. It missed Michelle just by inches.  
  
"Star Shower!" Sakura cried. Many stars appeared, falling onto Michelle and her army, singing them.  
  
"It's my turn, now!" Michelle yelled. "Evil Waters of South Sea Tide!"  
  
A tsunami appeared and began to nip at Li's troops.  
  
"No more, nice-nice! Silent Star Shield!" Sakura shouted. A clear shield engulfed Li's troops, covering them from the magical attacks.  
  
"Heart Charm Attack!" Sakura chanted. The two sorceress' attacked each other with all they had. Sakura, new to this and all, began to tire out.  
  
Sakura dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Little Miss Pinky is tired?" Michelle teased in a baby-type voice.  
  
Sakura picked up her thin saber and used it as a walking stick. She held herself up with it. In her outstretched hand was her charm, Sakura raised it into the air and a beam of light emitted from it into the skies above. Another key came from within it, the key was pink with a star in the middle and wings on either side of it.  
  
"Key of the Star  
  
With Powers Burning Bright  
  
Reveal the Staff  
  
And Shine Your Light!"  
  
The Key transformed into a staff with the circle and the star at its tip. Sakura held her hands in the air. The same Seal materialized beneath her.  
  
"Star Cards, come to me!" Sakura yelled. Then suddenly out of nowhere, 52 Cards emerged out of the stars in the sky.  
  
"Power Card! Lend your powers to me, Star Card!" Sakura yelled, bring a card forth out of the pile. She threw it into the air, hitting the Card with her staff.  
  
"Fly! Jump!" Sakura commanded, reenergized, she hit two more Cards with her staff. Pink, fluffy wings grew out of her back and little wings appeared on her feet. She began to fly towards Queen Michelle, who stood their fear written all over her pain-struck face.  
  
"This sword won't do! Sword Card!" Sakura grinned. She hit the staff against a Card and a sword transformed from the staff.  
  
"Come! Duel with me!" Sakura smiled. Taking out another Card, she hit the staff against the pink Card. "Fight!"  
  
She landed on the ground, the wings disappearing. A pink aura shone off Sakura, brightly.  
  
Sakura began to fight mercilessly at Michelle, who was fighting back with all she had. Again, Sakura began to tire out.  
  
"I see you're tiring once more, Sakura," Michelle sighed. "I could keep this up for hours and hours."  
  
"Star Cards! Return!" Sakura commanded. "Shield! Cover everyone for my next attack!"  
  
A pink shield engulfed every being, including Michelle's troops. Only Sakura and Michelle were uncovered.  
  
"As strong as my powers are, I need to cover every being, not everyone deserves to die," Sakura lectured, she pocketed the Key, and her pink outfit returned to her plain yellow dress.  
  
"I seem harmless without my super powers don't I, Michelle?" Sakura asked.  
  
"But I don't need magical powers to defeat evil," Sakura said. Her voice echoed.  
  
"No physical power. No magical power." Voices whispered around her.  
  
"Listen well, my friends and foes. Evil cannot be defeated once and for all. Where there's good there's forever evil, and forever till life ends, evil will be battling alongside good. Good against evil. And not every time, good can conquer. There will be times that good will conquer and times that evil will conquer, but that all depends on the person who harnesses the power.  
  
"Evil cannot be defeated by physical power. It can't be defeated by magic," Sakura said, her voice just above a whisper. She stared straight at Michelle. "But it can be defeated by love. Love alone can defeat evil, not forever, but it can defeat it. There will always be a little evil, whether we like it or not."  
  
Sakura paused a moment. "The attack you are about to witness is not magical, but one and every one you have it. You can harness it to be as powerful and good as many who have labored it every year of their lives. Every year is giving, never thinking of yourself, yes you may, give yourself a little this and a little that. Though, being good and true, to yourself is good, but helping others is better. You help others when they need it, don't turn them away. They are human beings, just like anyone can be.  
  
"But evil like Michelle has been destined to have won't go away, unless we rid the world of it. It won't kill Michelle, but only kill the evil within herself," Sakura whispered. Michelle stood shaking at Sakura's amazing and touching speech.  
  
"Love is the answer Michelle, harness it and give it off, think of those who are lower than you. The little children who starve everyday in the alleyways of the market. The families who have no jobs and cannot feed their young ones," Sakura said, her voice become stronger. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Now, I must give my life for all of you," Sakura whispered. She raised her hands into the air, her green eyes sparkling with her kindness and purity. A super bright light emitted from her heart into the dark skies. Stars twinkled like they have never before.  
  
~*~  
  
Far away, a little girl stood transfixed staring into the night sky. "Look Grandmama, a bright light!"  
  
The grandmother sighed sadly, "This is our Queen who is to give her life. May her kind heart rest in peace."  
  
"What do you mean?" the little girl asked.  
  
"You'll know when you get older," the lady whispered.  
  
********************  
  
Sakura has some pretty intense words right there! But is words all that can kill the evil? I wish it were, but it is not to be! What is going to happen on the last part?!  
  
Preview of last chapter:  
  
TRUE TO THY HEARTS  
  
Li stood with his arms outstretched. His back faced Sakura, his front facing the evil spirit. The sound of soft footsteps could be heard echoing behind him. He stood stock still, waiting for the worst.  
  
MINI NOTE  
  
Cherry: Ready for the last part? Hmm, maybe I'll keep it all to myself and you can never ever find out the ending! Hahaha! I rule the world!  
  
(holds out last part of story waving it in air)  
  
Kero: Get the paper!!!!  
  
(Cherry runs off with mob of people after her) 


	11. Finale::True To Thy Hearts

Destinies Intertwined Final Chapter  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Sunday, December 2, 2001  
  
***  
  
MINI NOTE  
  
(Cherry surrounded by mob of people) Cherry (raises hands into air): Okay, okay, here's the last part!!!  
  
Mob: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cherry: Once upon a time. The End. Lovely story, don't you say?  
  
(Mob gives threatening glance)  
  
Cherry: Okay, okay, I'll read it! Sheesh!  
  
****************  
  
True To Thy Hearts  
  
****************  
  
Sakura's feet began to lift off the ground, just about one foot off the ground; she pointed her thin finger at Michelle's shaking body.  
  
"Evil, release yourself from this maiden's body! Come here and face me!" Sakura yelled.  
  
A black spirit shape thing rose out of Michelle's body, leaving her weak and helpless. Some of Sakura's bright aura transferred itself into Michelle's body, giving her some hope to live. But the evil spirit rose looking for another victim.  
  
"You will look for no more victims, you evil thing! Come to me! I'm the only one, not shielded!" a voice yelled. Sakura looked to the speaker, someone, stood apart the group out of the shield. Sakura looked closer. 'Twas Li.  
  
*Oh, no. It's going to Li!* Sakura thought. She dropped to the ground, her bright light disappearing. Sakura ran towards Li, racing against the evil spirit, who was getting ever closer towards Li.  
  
Li stood with his arms outstretched. His back faced Sakura, his front facing the evil spirit. The sound of soft footsteps could be heard echoing behind him. He stood stock still, waiting for the worst.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled. The spirit was so close now. He felt someone push him out of the way. He shut his eyes as he fell to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura pushed Li out of the way, getting in the way of the racing spirit. Sakura held out her arms.  
  
"Let my life force destroy this evil forever! Let my life force destroy this evil forever!" Sakura chanted under her breath.  
  
The spirit raced into Sakura's body, grinning happily at its new victim. But something was wrong. He passed through her body.  
  
Both it and Sakura let out screams, though Sakura's was heard even worse.  
  
The evil thing let out a short blood-curling cry and was destroyed into tiny pieces and burst into flames, it disappeared quickly.  
  
Sakura let out her ear-piercing scream; it lasted long and nasty- like. She fell to the ground backwards, her Green Eyes closed softly. Green Eyes closed, maybe forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Li opened his eyes at the scream; he looked around and looked at Sakura's limp body. Tears sprung to his eyes. The shield and barrier had disappeared.  
  
Li scrambled over to Sakura and held her body, gingerly.  
  
"She's almost gone," a voice whispered. Four figures appeared and approached Li.  
  
An elderly lady appeared, her long, silver purple hair was put into buns on either side of her head, she had red eyes, that were kind and gentle. Three younger girls surrounded her. All of them had brown hair and brown eyes. One had her brown hair put into pigtails in braids and she wore a plain yellow dress. The other one, had glasses and short brown hair, wore an orange dress and the last one had her dark brown hair loosely, slightly curled at her face, and she wore a red dress.  
  
"She's gone?" the one in yellow whispered sadly.  
  
"She won't be unless we use our powers to save her," the elderly one said, sadly. "I'm Lady Jannelle and these are my faithful servants Chelsea, Nikki, and Rita."  
  
Two girls emerged from the crowd of soldiers.  
  
"Please, do everything you can to save her," Meilin whispered.  
  
"Yes, she's a very dear friend to us," Madison cried.  
  
Nikki, Rita, and Chelsea nodded. Meilin and Madison pulled Li away. The three girls surrounded Sakura holding hands and chanted. Lady Jannelle kneeled on the ground by Sakura's pale face, in the middle of the circle of the trio.  
  
"Sakura, open your eyes my child, your time has not come yet," Lady Jannelle whispered. Sakura opened her Green Eyes weakly. "Green Eyes, awaken."  
  
Sakura sat up with the help of Lady Jannelle. "Lady Jannelle, thank you." She hugged Lady Jannelle tightly.  
  
"'Twasn't me, my love, your heart willed it," Lady Jannelle smiled. Sakura looked around, seeing the stricken faces of her fellow friends.  
  
"Well, don't stand there staring at me, there's work to be done," Sakura smiled. She stood up, faltering to the ground; she stood up carefully this time. Once her feet were firmly planted, she walked into the middle between the two groups of soldiers.  
  
"One day you are blood craving soldiers, the next your pain-struck people with changed thoughts," Sakura smiled warmly to Queen Michelle's men. They could only stare at the "angel". A warm aura warmed around her as Sakura walked over to Queen Michelle, the once evil Michelle.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
Queen Michelle looked down ashamed. "Because of me, you almost died. You should have finished me off."  
  
"No, I could never, the evil that was born inside of you, 'twasn't your fault, 'twas the fault of the evil people looking for victims," Sakura reassured. She walked into the middle.  
  
"Anyone willing to fight, come on out. I think I still have a punch or two left," Sakura teased. "But don't you go forgetting my words, it's true that evil will never be driven off forever. Where there's light, there's shadow. Good there's bad. Kindness, selfishness. But you can always help those, and change them, there's always hope," Sakura said solemnly, "there's always hope where there's darkness." Her voice rang out clear.  
  
Suddenly, she fell into a trance like position.  
  
"'Twas evil driven far off  
  
Evil carried far 'way  
  
'Twix it might strike again  
  
It may come back someday  
  
But for now Green Eyes  
  
Has shown to thee  
  
What life means  
  
From North Mountains to South Sea  
  
'Twill end all happy  
  
For whom bears the sword and Green Eye  
  
For these two young lovers  
  
Their love will never die."  
  
Sakura's face turned beat red as she ended her sudden poem. She looked at Li who, too, was turning amazing shades of pink and red, at one point; he also turned purple.  
  
"Long live, King Li Syaoron, ruler of all the North!" they chanted.  
  
"Long live, Princess Sakura, Princess of the Rich Lands!"  
  
~*~  
  
Their marriage was unbelievable; it was incredible and too spectacular for words. Man, you should have been there.  
  
Sakura and Li kept turning amazing shades of red during the entire procession.  
  
~*~  
  
But now 'tis time to end thy story, but not 'fore there 'tis one last poem.  
  
Sakura and Li stood side by side on a bridge overlooking a beautiful brook. It was summertime and they were having a small picnic, looking at their past adventures.  
  
"I sometimes think, I have to thank my brother for sending me on the trip to the marketplace. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you, my love," Sakura giggled.  
  
"And I also sort of thank my father. If he hadn't brought me up the way I was, then I wouldn't have run off all angry," Li sighed. The two looked longingly into each other's eyes.  
  
"My Green-Eyes Angel, you look lovelier than ever," Li teased.  
  
"Stop calling my Green Eyes, gosh, your mother's poem calling me Green Eyes, couldn't she have thought of anything better to call me?" Sakura giggled.  
  
"I love you, Daughter of Natasha Amamiya," Li grinned.  
  
"And I you, son of Shu Lien," Sakura smiled. They leaned in for a passionate kiss. Cherry blossom petals fell around them, dancing joyously.  
  
~*~  
  
Far off in the distance, the little girl from earlier, held a bouquet of cherry blossoms that she had caught during the marriage ceremony of King Li and Princess Sakura.  
  
The girl stood on a lone rock on the beach holding the bouquet of flowers. She set them down; her young blue vibrant eyes glittered as she fell into a deep trance.  
  
"Remember thy words  
  
And keep to them true  
  
For they are forever and tell the truth  
  
Remember what they can do unto you  
  
  
  
The words spoken during our war for peace  
  
By Green Eyes' mouth we learned  
  
The meaning of true life  
  
In our hearts, the memory burned  
  
Good, kindness, light and purity  
  
Evil, selfishness, darkness, and greed  
  
Helping, aiding, compassion, and gentleness  
  
Wickedness, ignorance, hunger, and need  
  
These two virtues live long and forever  
  
May their existence live not in vain  
  
For wherever there's darkness  
  
There's light for sure- but never enough to take away pain  
  
Remember thy words  
  
O true and faithful son  
  
Forever they stand  
  
From the hearts- who learned from one."  
  
**************  
  
DEDICATED TO THE EVENTS THAT OCCURED ON SEPTEMBER 11, 2001 AND TO EVERYONE WHO WAS AFFECTED MAY THEIR LIVES REST IN PEACE AND HAVE THEIR HOPES AND DREAMS FULFILLED TO ITS GREATEST  
  
GOD BLESS EVERYONE  
  
**************  
  
Wasn't that one of the best stories you've ever, ever, ever heard? Admit it! Email me at CherryBlossomz12@aol.com for comments! Keep in mind, I have about 10 fanfics waiting at home to be unlocked, but then again, I may only be putting a few up for now! Happy Holidays people (note, it's December at the moment and about 45° F right now, well that WAS the temperature in the middle of the day today, right now it's 10:08 PM, I wonder how much it's dropped! Oh, well, I don't want to know! Happy Holidays!  
  
MINI NOTE  
  
Cherry: So, did you like it?  
  
(Silence)  
  
Cherry: Did you like it?  
  
(More silence)  
  
(Cherry looks around at the silent faces)  
  
(a person stands and starts to clap, then more and more people start to clap until it's a standing ovation)  
  
Cherry (blushes) (curtsies): Thank you! Thank you! (catches roses)  
  
(Dream pops) Cherry: Okay, okay, it wasn't that good, but to me it was. This is the third fanfic I've put UP online, ONLY. I really hope you enjoyed it though! Bye-bye now! I also want to thank everyone for reviewing (NOTE: i had put this up last year. . . but all the chapters were lost so i reposted them again, that's why it says Christmas. . .) and I want to say I'm sorry for not changing the names into their Japanese translations and for not fixing Shu Lien's name to Li Yelan, it would've been a lot better, I think. . . ::sigh:: oh well, too late to change anything now. . . okay, well arigatou!!! 


End file.
